Overwatch: Dragonwatch Interactions and Movesets
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: Following hot off the heels of my Injustice 2 Intro series, Spyro and Cynder now venture into the world of Overwatch. This story contains a collection of interactions for Spyro and Cynder with Overwatch's many heroes and their statements of certain maps in the game, as well as some of their moves if they were in the game, Ultimates primarily. I own nothing, enjoy the show!
1. Introduction

**Hello, everyone. Since my Injustice 2 Intros series is coming to an end soon, I felt like I should start a new project along the same lines to fill the three-per-month editing schedule slot. So I thought about what other games have something similar to this. But then it came to me, Overwatch! I personally have never played the game, but I do understand it has an anniversary coming up. And with a fantastic lore slowly getting pieced together by dialogues between characters and the occasional event, I figured why not put my own spin on this? Bring Spyro and Cynder into the Overwatch world and see how they react to the characters.**

 **And that is how this new series is going to work, I will be presenting not only interactions between Overwatch characters and Spyro characters, namely Spyro and Cynder, but also some unique map comments and interactions, just to see how it goes. Now to clarify for all my Injustice 2 Intro readers, this is** _ **not**_ **the big Summer Project I was hinting at. This is just something I felt would be interesting to do. The big Summer Project starts after the TMNT intros are finished in June. So with that, let's see how this goes.**


	2. Spyro vs Tracer

**Alright, let's get started with these Overwatch interactions! First character on the chopping block, Tracer, the game's pretty much mascot character. You pretty much knew I'd be starting with her. And due to how these interactions are two lines, compared to Injustice 2 Intros which are three, there'll actually be fewer here than there are there, I'm personally aiming for an even number, so I'll go with six interactions and six kill quotes for each character, making it 24 lines of dialogue total once both Spyro and Cynder are done. Now, Tracer will be the only character going up this month, and the rest of the summer will only have one as well. They won't go up to the frequency of 3 a month until around September probably. So let's not wait any longer, let's get on with this! Spyro's on the map, let's see how this goes!**

Intros

Tracer: No way! Are you a real dragon?

Spyro: Wings, tail, breathes fire, yep that's accurate.

Spyro: So you're unstuck in spacetime?

Tracer: Living it's as confusing as saying it.

Tracer: I've read about your adventures, Spyro. You really are a hero!

Spyro: Standing up to Malefor was the right thing to do.

Spyro: Can't stand the heat?

Tracer: Then get out of our way!

Tracer: Good to see you got the recall message.

Spyro: Overwatch is needed more than ever, I'm ready to battle again.

Spyro: Looks like Overwatch is back in action.

Tracer: Then let's kick it into high gear!

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Tracer getting a kill) Spyro: Nice shooting, Lena!

(For friendly Tracer getting eliminated) Spyro: I will avenge you, Lena!

(For eliminating enemy Tracer) Spyro: Chronal accelerator malfunction?

(For enemy Tracer getting a kill) Spyro: I told you she was quick!

(For ally other than Tracer getting a kill) Spyro: One down, Five to go.

(For ally other than Tracer getting eliminated) Spyro: You won't have fallen in vain!


	3. Cynder vs Tracer

**Now Cynder is up with Tracer. Let's see how this goes.**

Interactions

Tracer: I'm not entirely sure I can trust you, Cynder.

Cynder: Trust me, Tracer, that's warranted.

Cynder: You really trust me? After all I've done?

Tracer: Your actions afterwards prove you a hero in my book.

Tracer: Maybe Emily and I should double date with you and Spyro.

Cynder: Now that would be madness. How about next Thursday?

Cynder: Overwatch has been more like a family than I've ever known.

Tracer: Aw, thanks love. That means a lot to all of us.

Tracer: So what was Blackwatch like exactly?

Cynder: Sorry, Lena. Black ops. Classified.

Cynder: Blazing forward at lightning speed…

Tracer: While striking from the shadows!

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Tracer getting a kill) Cynder: Superb as always, Tracer!

(For friendly Tracer getting eliminated) Cynder: Whoever did that, you're next!

(For eliminating enemy Tracer) Cynder: Recall didn't save you this time.

(For enemy Tracer getting a kill) Cynder: Don't blink, she won't miss!

(For ally other than Tracer getting a kill) Cynder: Precision strikes win battles.

(For ally other than Tracer getting eliminated) Cynder: I will avenge you!

 **And that does it for Tracer, and for the month of May as well. In June, we return with another hero. I really hope this story gets at least some of the positivity my Injustice 2 Intro series did. I really appreciate it over there, if I don't say it enough. So, who's the first Summer hero? Tune back in next month! Same time… same channel! Cheers love!**


	4. Spyro vs Widowmaker

**Alright everybody! We are back for the Overwatch interactions series! And today I've cemented the plan a bit more. There will be an order to things, and the updates will follow the sequence of Offense, Defense, Tank, and Support. So today will be a defensive hero. And more specifically, Widowmaker. To be honest, I was originally going to do Mei for this chapter, but I figured I'd start with the most iconic in each category, and Widowmaker is definitely that. So let's see how this goes.**

Interactions

Widowmaker: It looks like we will be working together.

Spyro: Begrudgingly.

Spyro: Amélie? What did Talon do to you?!

Widowmaker: Talon made me better.

Widowmaker: You are a legend Spyro, even to Talon.

Spyro: And you are a traitor, Lacroix!

Spyro: I know you're still in there, Amélie. You've got to fight this!

Widowmaker: Amélie is gone. My name is Widowmaker.

Widowmaker: You are so predictable, Spyro.

Spyro: At least I know to watch my back.

Spyro: I saw you at Gérard's grave last Christmas, Amélie.

Widowmaker: (Nervously) Remembering my first kill. Nothing more.

Kill Quotes

(When friendly Widowmaker gets a kill) Spyro: I guess you are a pretty good shot.

(When friendly Widowmaker gets eliminated) Spyro: She was Amélie and Widow. Now both are dead.

(When enemy Widowmaker gets eliminated) Spyro: That was for Mondata.

(When enemy Widowmaker gets a kill) Spyro: I told you to keep your head down!

(When killing a sniper) Spyro: No more headshots for you.

(When Widowmaker eliminates a Talon member) Spyro: I knew you were still in there!


	5. Cynder vs Widowmaker

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Widowmaker. This should be very interesting indeed.**

Interactions

Widowmaker: You had such potential, yet you squandered it.

Cynder: I could say the same thing about you, Widow.

Cynder: I've walked this road before, Amélie. You can come back.

Widowmaker: With all I've done, who would have me?

Widowmaker: You were a legend, Cynder. Now you are a shell of your former self.

Cynder: Compared to that monster, I take that as a compliment.

Cynder: I don't get what Gérard saw in you.

Widowmaker: Because you never knew him.

Widowmaker: Talon could use your talents.

Cynder: And serve darkness again? Not on your life, Lacroix.

Cynder: You'll pay for what you did to Mondata!

Widowmaker: Regret my finest kill? Never.

Kill Quotes

(When friendly Widowmaker gets a kill) Cynder: Captain Amari's still better.

(When friendly Widowmaker gets eliminated) Cynder: Amélie!

(When enemy Widowmaker gets eliminated) Cynder: Talon's going to need a new sniper.

(When enemy Widowmaker gets a kill) Cynder: I told you to watch your heads.

(When killing a sniper) Cynder: Snipers need to watch their backs more.

(When Widowmaker eliminates a Talon member) Cynder: Told you there was a way back.

 **And that is it for Widowmaker! Next month, the first Tank character. So who will it be? I'm not sure yet, I've narrowed it down to two. But we'll see in July who I choose. For more Overwatch action, tune back in next month. Same time, same channel!**


	6. Spyro vs DVa

**Hello, and welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! Today, our first Tank hero. This one was a toss-up between two characters, but ultimately my goal to do the most recognizable of each class first won out, and that is why the first and only chapter of July will be DVa. It was really a toss-up between her and Winston. Now I did notice that the Offense and Defense classifications have been merged into the Damage classification since Wrecking Ball/Hammond was added, but this doesn't change anything about my update plan for this set of tales. I'll just do two Damage heroes, one that was Offense and the other that was Defense. Okay? Let's get to it.**

Interactions

DVa: I'm fighting a dragon? This feels like an RPG!

Spyro: I'm fighting a child? This is madness!

Spyro: Gamer turned military mech pilot? Sounds like a rough transition.

DVa: The controls aren't all that difficult once you've played StarCraft.

DVa: Wait a second, you're _the_ Spyro? I'm a huge fan!

Spyro: Thanks! Personally, I'm a fan of yours too.

Spyro: This conflict is no place for a child!

DVa: I go where I'm needed.

DVa: You've never played your own games?

Spyro: Mostly because I didn't know they existed.

Spyro: So you're part of Overwatch now? Good to have you!

DVa: With the two of us, Overwatch will be totally OP!

Kill Quotes

(When friendly DVa gets a kill) Spyro: Level up!

(When friendly DVa gets eliminated) Spyro: Someone's about to get a game over!

(When enemy DVa gets eliminated) Spyro: No extra lives for you.

(When enemy DVa gets a kill) Spyro: Time to nerf you!

(When friendly DVa detonates a mech nearby) Spyro: Watch where you crash that thing!

(When enemy DVa detonates a mech nearby) Spyro: INCOMING!


	7. Cynder vs DVa

**Now Cynder steps up against DVa . This should be interesting.**

Interactions

DVa: Cynder, you were an inspiration.

Cynder: Thanks, Hana. That means a lot.

Cynder: They send a child into this war? This is madness.

DVa: I'm better under pressure.

DVa: Your tale of redemption had to be the best character arch I've ever seen!

Cynder: It took a lot of time to earn forgiveness and atone for my sins.

Cynder: The Omnic Crisis hit Korea hard, didn't it?

DVa: Why do you think I'm still fighting? To bring hope back to my homeland.

DVa: One of gaming's greatest femme fatales is in Overwatch? Awesome!

Cynder: Those games are a vast misrepresentation of reality.

Cynder: A true warrior relies on skill and gear equally.

DVa: I lived by that rule back when I was still playing StarCraft!

Kill Quotes

(When friendly DVa gets a kill) Cynder: Guess that FPS training style paid off.

(When friendly DVa gets eliminated) Cynder: She was only a child!

(When enemy DVa gets eliminated) Cynder: Game Over.

(When enemy DVa gets a kill) Cynder: Now who's hacking?

(When friendly DVa detonates a mech nearby) Cynder: Are you trying to kill us?!

(When enemy DVa detonates a mech nearby) Cynder: Brace for impact!

 **And that about does it for DVa. Next month will be the last update before this becomes a full-time story. And next month, we'll be covering my favorite hero class, Support. No joke, most of my favorite heroes are Support heroes. You can probably guess who the first up will be, but you'll have to return in August to be sure. So tune in then! Same time… same channel!**


	8. Spyro vs Mercy

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Intros series! Now, I do have an update on the plan for this story. Rather than start it full time in September, I'll be starting it full time today. But before we get too wrapped up in that, let's meet our first Support hero, the most iconic of them. Of course, I mean Mercy. Let's not waste any time, let's begin!**

Intros

Mercy: Does this Aether of yours possess healing qualities?

Spyro: I honestly don't know. Let's find out.

Spyro: It's an honor to fight alongside you, Dr. Ziegler.

Mercy: I feel the same way, Spyro.

Mercy: You've returned to Overwatch?

Spyro: The world needs guardian angels more than ever. Both figurative and literal.

Spyro: Your work with Genji was nothing short of a miracle!

Mercy: I'm no Anne Sullivan, Spyro. But thank you all the same.

Mercy: You've become a medic since we last met.

Spyro: I took the training. To make sure heroes never die.

Spyro: How on earth does that tech of yours work anyways, doc?

Mercy: Sorry Spyro, trade secret.

Kill Quotes:

(For friendly Mercy getting a kill) Spyro: Remember your oath, Doctor.

(For friendly Mercy getting eliminated) Spyro: Never kill the medic!

(For enemy Mercy getting eliminated) Spyro: So angels can die after all.

(For enemy Mercy getting a kill) Spyro: You've abandoned your oath!

(When being resurrected by Mercy) Spyro: I live!

(When seeing the enemy resurrected) Spyro: Watch out! The dead are walking!


	9. Cynder vs Mercy

**Now Cynder faces Mercy. Let's see how this goes.**

Intros

Mercy: You worked with Moira? What was that like?

Cynder: She's a bit strange. But once you get to know her, she's not all bad.

Cynder: Well, if it isn't our favorite doctor.

Mercy: Glad to see you too, Cynder.

Mercy: Keep the skies clear for me.

Cynder: Keep us alive, and I'll be sure to.

Cynder: How's your practice been, Dr. Ziegler?

Mercy: Fine, but dull. I'm kind of glad Overwatch is back for that reason.

Mercy: Cynder? What happened to you?

Cynder: What don't you already know?

Cynder: Why are you interested in Aether?

Mercy: It's healing potential fascinates me.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Mercy getting a kill) Cynder: I thought you didn't do euthanasia.

(For friendly Mercy getting eliminated) Cynder: Heroes never die, and you're no exception!

(For enemy Mercy getting eliminated) Cynder: The angel falls, like Lucifer before her.

(For enemy Mercy getting a kill) Cynder: How could you miss her?! She's got a HALO for Pete's sake!

(When being resurrected by Mercy) Cynder: You can't strike down the Wind.

(When seeing the enemy resurrected) Cynder: No time to rest, they're coming back!


	10. Spyro vs Genji

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions everyone. Today, we begin our second loop through of four characters. Today, we cover one of my favorite heroes who used to be labeled as Offense, Genji. What can I say? I'm a sucker for his type of story. Anyways, this isn't about me, this is for Spyro and Cynder to interact with Genji. Let's see how they feel about our favorite cyborg-ninja.**

Intros

Genji: You hold more honor than a thousand people your age, Spyro.

Spyro: Thanks, Genji. Coming from you, that means a lot.

Spyro: You got the recall too, I see.

Genji: I cannot ignore a call to duty.

Genji: We never did settle our wager last time we met.

Spyro: My flames vs your blade? Bring it on.

Spyro: How did you cope with your circumstances so quickly?

Genji: Ask Cynder. She knows better than anyone.

Genji: Yours and Sparx's relationship gives me hope for mine with Hanzo.

Spyro: I fear Hanzo is too far gone, Genji.

Spyro: Genji Shimada! How long has it been old friend!?

Genji: Too long, my brother in arms.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Genji getting a kill) Spyro: You've been practicing!

(For friendly Genji getting eliminated) Spyro: I will honor your memory, old friend.

(For enemy Genji getting eliminated) Spyro: You died an honorable death.

(For enemy Genji getting a kill) Spyro: A shame you're not on our side.

(Upon dealing a multi-kill) Spyro: Like dominoes they fall. Did that sound too much like Malefor?

(When requiring the aid of a healer) Spyro: I could use some healing! Is this how Genji feels all the time?


	11. Cynder vs Genji

**Now Cynder takes on Genji. What you are about to read may or may not surprise you, depending on how you view Cynder and Genji. Let's get to it!**

Intros

Genji: Cynder! My sister in arms! How long has it been?

Cynder: It's good to see you again too, Genji.

Cynder: Seems like years ago now we studied with Master Zenyatta.

Genji: And we are both freer people for it.

Genji: You still as good with those blades as I remember?

Cynder: I'd rather show than tell.

Cynder: Was Venice really as bad as Jack always claimed?

Genji: I agreed on killing Antonio, but it was still a disaster

Genji: It seems we both answered the call to arms.

Cynder: And this time, we'll fix Blackwatch's mistakes.

Cynder: I'm not surprised you're back, Sparrow.

Genji: (Jokingly) Nor I you, Sky Terror.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Genji getting a kill) Cynder: I see nothing has changed.

(For friendly Genji getting eliminated) Cynder: Your death won't be in vain, Genji.

(For enemy Genji getting eliminated) Cynder: I always warned you not to mess with me.

(For enemy Genji getting a kill) Cynder: He's my enemy, but I still admire the skill.

(Upon dealing a multi-kill) Cynder: Eclipsing all records today.

(When requiring the aid of a healer) Cynder: I need healing! Now I know how Genji feels.

 **And that's where I'll call it on Genji. And yes, both he and Cynder trained under Zenyatta in this world. Come on. If anyone could help Cynder, it would be Zenyatta. I have that feeling Genji introduced the two personally. And you knew I had to do that last line of the six. Genji is iconic for always needing healing. So, next week, a former defense hero. Who is it? You'll see. Same time, same channel.**


	12. Spyro vs Mei

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! Now after Genji last week, I bet you're expecting me to do Hanzo. Guess what, you're wrong. Instead, I'm going to do the person I originally wanted to do as the second hero added overall, but swapped out in favor of Widowmaker. That's right, it's Mei! Let's get going!**

Intros

Mei: Do you think your Aether power could have saved my friends in Antarctica?

Spyro: Truth be told, I don't know. But I don't think I can undo being frozen.

Spyro: Mei-Ling Zhou? Impossible! The world thought you were dead.

Mei: There are days I wish I were.

Mei: You control ice too?

Spyro: To be honest, it's probably my least used element, but yes.

Spyro: In spite of all odds, you never lost hope. How?

Mei: I've got friends to memorialize. And I do by trying to save this world.

Mei: You've seen so much for someone your age.

Spyro: I think we can both speak to that, Mei.

Spyro: Mei, you're an inspiration.

Mei: The feeling is mutual, Spyro.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Mei getting a kill) Spyro: That'll stop them cold.

(For friendly Mei getting eliminated) Spyro: Even the greatest snowflake isn't permanent.

(For enemy Mei getting eliminated) Spyro: One spring thaw coming up!

(For enemy Mei getting a kill) Spyro: Now that's just cold blooded.

(When hit by Mei's freezing blasts) Spyro: (Quickly) Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!

(When launched by an ice wall) Spyro: NOT COOL, MEI!


	13. Cynder vs Mei

**Now Cynder takes on Mei. Let's get this started.**

Intros

Mei: You've seen so much death for someone so young.

Cynder: Don't remind me.

Cynder: You've seen all your friends die slowly around you. How do you cope?

Mei: Continuing the mission they died for. Saving the planet.

Mei: Cynder, your tale of redemption is an inspiration.

Cynder: As is yours of survival.

Cynder: Mei? Are you feeling okay?

Mei: I'm fine. Just… you know what today is.

Mei: (Sighs) There are days I wish I hadn't survived cryostasis.

Cynder: I get that feeling.

Cynder: You control Ice, and I control Wind. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Mei: We could easily create a battlefield blizzard!

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Mei getting a kill) Cynder: Stopped them cold.

(For friendly Mei getting eliminated) Cynder: You're about to burn cold!

(For enemy Mei getting eliminated) Cynder: Revenge is a dish best served cold.

(For enemy Mei getting a kill) Cynder: Is your heart as cold as your bullets?

(When hit by Mei's freezing blast) Cynder: (Quickly, as she shivers) Cold, cold, cold, freezing cold!

(When launched by an ice wall) Cynder: THAT WAS JUST COLD!

 **And that does it for Mei. Next week, another Tank. So, who is it? You'll see next week. Same time, same channel.**


	14. Spyro vs Winston

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! This week, our second Tank character, and we have the person DVa won the tossup against going into the ring. That's right, it's Winston! Let's not dally any longer, and here we go!**

Interactions

Winston: Spyro! Glad to see you got the recall.

Spyro: You know I pick up when duty calls.

Spyro: Still in shape to battle Talon?

Winston: I'm in the same shape I was when we beat Doomfist!

Winston: So, how tough was Malefor anyways?

Spyro: Think Doomfist, but times about 1000.

Spyro: I'll never understand you and peanut butter.

Winston: Trust me, I don't understand it either!

Winston: Sorry about frying your face with the Tesla gun.

Spyro: Not a problem Winston. I should be apologizing for overcharging it.

Spyro: Winston, you're a better leader than Jack could ever be.

Winston: Thanks Spyro, that means a lot.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Winston getting a kill) Spyro: With skill like that, Talon doesn't stand a chance!

(For friendly Winston getting eliminated) Spyro: Winston! NO!

(For enemy Winston getting eliminated) Spyro: Now we've got Lena on our bad side.

(For enemy Winston getting a kill) Spyro: Now he's become the beast he stopped.

(For Winston activating his Ultimate) Spyro: Now they're in for hell.

(For Winston's Ultimate running out) Spyro: The Beast is contained.


	15. Cynder vs Winston

**Now Cynder takes on Winston. How will this go? Read on to find out.**

Interactions

Winston: Looks like the black ops team is almost back together.

Cynder: The new Blackwatch won't be anything like before.

Cynder: So you sent out the recall, Winston?

Winston: The world needs Overwatch again. Now more than ever.

Winston: I know you sent that record. How did you know I love Chubby Checker?

Cynder: We all know your signature dance is the Twist. It seemed logical.

Cynder: You were always like a brother to me, Winston.

Winston: Thanks, Cynder. That means a lot.

Winston: Ready for this, Cynder?

Cynder: If you thought Doomfist was strong, you haven't seen anything yet!

Cynder: I know you're worried about leading Overwatch. Know I trust you.

Winston: More or less than you trusted Jack?

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Winston getting a kill) Cynder: Doomfist beware!

(For friendly Winston getting eliminated) Cynder: I'll bury you with your glasses, old friend.

(For enemy Winston getting eliminated) Cynder: Those glasses don't do anything for you.

(For enemy Winston getting a kill) Cynder: Jumped-up ape.

(For Winston activating his Ultimate) Cynder: Here comes The Beast!

(For Winston's Ultimate running out) Cynder: Sun's setting, big guy.

 **And that concludes Winston. For those of you who don't get the third interaction, Winston's dance emote appears to be the Twist, a dance style popularized by the real-world musician Chubby Checker. So, this somewhat works. Anyways, next week a Support hero closes out August. Who is it? You'll see next week. Same time… same channel!**


	16. Spyro vs Brigitte

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series. Today, our next Support Hero. And I figured, why not go from most iconic to most recent? That's right, it's Brigitte! Truth be told, it was a tossup between her and Moira anyways. Expect Moira later on though. So let's get started!**

Interactions

Brigitte: Well, this already seems odd for both of us.

Spyro: A knight fighting alongside a dragon, I know. I've heard that from Reinhardt already.

Spyro: So Torbjorn's daughter is Reinhardt's squire? Interesting duo.

Brigitte: Trust me, they both thought the same thing.

Brigitte: I've always been told hard work is the key to success.

Spyro: Definitely a Lindholm. I agree entirely.

Spyro: So you're joining the new Overwatch? What's Torbjorn think?

Brigitte: Papa and Reinhardt have their doubts. I think I've got this.

Brigitte: You really think I'm ready for this?

Spyro: With everything I've seen and heard, I'd say more than.

Spyro: Glad to see you picked up our call.

Brigitte: I guess Reinhardt is rubbing off on me a bit.

Kill Quotes

(When friendly Brigitte gets a kill) Spyro: Nice swinging!

(When friendly Brigitte gets eliminated) Spyro: Torbjorn's going to kill me! And so is Reinhardt!

(When enemy Brigitte gets eliminated) Spyro: That shield won't save you now

(When enemy Brigitte gets a kill) Spyro: Not bad, for a kid.

(When stunned by Brigitte's shield) Spyro: That smarts!

(When in the range of Brigitte's Ultimate) Spyro: ONWARDS TO VICTORY!


	17. Cynder vs Brigitte

**Now Cynder takes on Brigitte. Let's do this.**

Interactions

Brigitte: Papa may not trust you Cynder, but I do.

Cynder: Thanks, Brigitte. That means a lot.

Cynder: Reinhardt still as bull-headed as he used to be?

Brigitte: Has he ever not been?

Brigitte: You've seen quite a lot, or so I'm told.

Cynder: More than I'd wish on my worst enemy.

Cynder: Why are you in this fight, Brigitte?

Brigitte: Even if evil always resurfaces, there will always be those ready to fight back.

Brigitte: So you're part of the new Overwatch?

Cynder: And we'd be honored to have you join us, Brigitte.

Cynder: Your philosophy on success is just grand.

Brigitte: It's true. You never get anywhere without hard work and some failures.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Brigitte getting a kill) Cynder: You do us proud, Brigitte!

(For friendly Brigitte getting eliminated) Cynder: Your death will not be in vain!

(For enemy Brigitte getting eliminated) Cynder: Reinhardt needs a better squire.

(For enemy Brigitte getting a kill) Cynder: Time to knock you down a peg.

(When stunned by Brigitte's shield) Cynder: Watch where you're going!

(When in the range of Brigitte's Ultimate) Cynder: TO BATTLE!

 **And that about does it for Brigitte. Next week, we return to Offence, with someone I've been waiting to do for a long time. Who is it? You'll see next week. Same time… same channel!**


	18. Spyro vs Reaper

**Hello everyone, welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series. We are back to the former Offence class, and today we're getting a bit dark. Today's character is Reaper. Considering I've written Cynder into Blackwatch, that will be interesting. But Spyro is first. So let's get going**

Interactions

Reaper: You always reminded me of Morrison…

Spyro: Trust me, I didn't like him either.

Spyro: Wait a second. Gabriel? I thought you were dead!

Reaper: The rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated.

Reaper: Just like old times…

Spyro: Not even close, Gabe.

Spyro: There's still a way back, Gabe.

Reaper: Maybe you're not like him after all…

Reaper: I'm almost going to regret crossing you off my list.

Spyro: I won't be that easy, Gabriel.

Spyro: You joined Talon? Why?!

Reaper: I had nowhere else to go.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Reaper getting a kill) Spyro: Just like I remember, sort of.

(For friendly Reaper getting eliminated) Spyro: Death finally caught up with you.

(For enemy Reaper getting eliminated) Spyro: Rest in Pieces, traitor.

(For enemy Reaper getting a kill) Spyro: I don't fear you, Reaper!

(When getting a revenge kill) Spyro: Best not to invoke a dragon's wrath.

(When Reaper eliminates a Talon member) Spyro: Now that's the Gabriel Reyes I remember!


	19. Cynder vs Reaper

**Now Cynder takes on Reaper. I've been looking forward to this for quite a while.**

Interactions

Reaper: I've been looking forward to this.

Cynder: As have I.

Cynder: Commander Reyes?! I thought you were dead!

Reaper: Now I'm back in black…

Reaper: I didn't teach you all of my tricks.

Cynder: Nor I you.

Cynder: There's a place for you in the new Blackwatch, Commander.

Reaper: I'm flattered that you'd have me.

Reaper: I see you took my advice on planning.

Cynder: It sticks better when it genuinely works.

Cynder: Spyro and I agreed with your decision in Venice. Antonio would've escaped justice if he lived.

Reaper: Glad to see _someone_ stands by me.

Kill Quotes:

(For friendly Reaper getting a kill) Cynder: Still as sharp as ever.

(For friendly Reaper getting eliminated) Cynder: Commander!

(For enemy Reaper getting eliminated) Cynder: Trust me, Commander. I didn't like this either.

(For enemy Reaper getting a kill) Cynder: A pity I have to kill you.

(When getting a revenge kill) Cynder: I _always_ get my kill.

(When Reaper eliminates a Talon member) Cynder: I told you there was a way back.

 **And that does it for Reaper. Next week, another former Defense hero. We're running low on that old class, but I do have a plan. To see what the plan is, tune in next week. Same time… same channel.**


	20. Spyro vs Junkrat

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series. Today, we're taking a look at a character I really don't like, but I don't hate either. That being Junkrat. Simply because he's the only old Defense character that I don't have plans for right now. I don't know why I hate Junkrat, my guess is that laugh of his. I don't like laughter like that usually. I don't know why, I just don't. But let's just get on with it so I don't have to hear this guy's annoying voice in my head anymore.**

Interactions

Junkrat: You look like you could do with something blown up!

Spyro: Let's start with your face.

Spyro: You remind me of a troll from my nightmares.

Junkrat: Is that an insult or a compliment?

Junkrat: So you knew Roadhog before I did? What was he like?

Spyro: Sane. And not as grumpy.

Spyro: Everyone keeps saying you have some kind of treasure. Does that mean anything to you?

Junkrat: Of course the _dragon_ can sense treasure, even when there isn't any.

Junkrat: Being a Fire user, I'm sure you understand the beauty of an explosion.

Spyro: Not being a pyromaniac, I can say you're crazy!

Spyro: Jameson Fawkes, you are under arrest.

Junkrat: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPER!

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Junkrat getting a kill) Spyro: YOU ALMOST KILLED ME TOO YOU FOOL!

(For friendly Junkrat getting eliminated) Spyro: Now I know how Roadhog feels.

(For enemy Junkrat getting eliminated) Spyro: Finally. He's gone.

(For enemy Junkrat getting a kill) Spyro: He probably almost killed his teammates getting that.

(When caught in Junkrat's trap) Spyro: OUCH! Good thing I got my Tetanus shot this year.

(When killed by the bombs Junkrat drops on death) Spyro: Cheater!


	21. Cynder vs Junkrat

**Now Cynder takes on Junkrat. This will probably seem familiar to her.**

Interactions

Junkrat: AHHHH! THE TERROR OF THE SKIES!

Cynder: You'd better be scared.

Cynder: You remind me of an annoying dragonfly.

Junkrat: I will not be called an insect!

Junkrat: You remind me a lot of the Junker Queen.

Cynder: I don't know whether to be flattered or tear your other arm off.

Cynder: So you're the one who's been paying off Roadhog!

Junkrat: Come one, we're friends now! I think.

Junkrat: (Imitates a bee buzzing before bursting out laughing)

Cynder: Forget what I said earlier, you're worse than Sparx.

Cynder: Jameson Fawkes. There's an impressive bounty on your head.

Junkrat: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Junkrat getting a kill) Cynder: Watch where you explode those things!

(For friendly Junkrat getting eliminated) Cynder: I will never complain about Sparx again.

(For enemy Junkrat getting eliminated) Cynder: Maybe I can shut Sparx up that way…

(For enemy Junkrat getting a kill) Cynder: I don't think his team survived that either.

(When caught in Junkrat's trap) Cynder: OUCH! If I get Tetanus from this, you're dead!

(When killed by the bombs Junkrat drops on death) Cynder: Of course _you_ won't play fair.

 **And that does it for Junkrat. My goodness I hate this character. Next week, someone a little more enjoyable, by comparison. Who is it? Tune in next week to find out. Same time… same channel.**


	22. Spyro vs Roadhog

**Welcome back to the Overwatch interactions series. Today, you probably saw our next Tank character coming. After Junkrat last time, today we're on to Roadhog. So let's get on with it.**

Interactions

Roadhog: Been a while, Spyro.

Spyro: Good to see you too, Mako.

Spyro: You're working for Junkrat? Why?

Roadhog: He may be annoying, but he pays well.

Roadhog: I here you're recruiting.

Spyro: We'd be glad to have you back, Roadhog.

Spyro: Whatever Junkrat is paying you, we can double it.

Roadhog: No need. I'll leave that chump on principle.

Roadhog: I'll hook them…

Spyro: And we'll book them!

Spyro: We can try to get you off some of those watchlists, Mako.

Roadhog: Nah. Builds character.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Roadhog getting a kill) Spyro: Looks like the slaughterhouse came to them.

(For friendly Roadhog getting eliminated) Spyro: Looks like we just got slaughtered.

(For enemy Roadhog getting eliminated) Spyro: Kalua pork anyone?

(For enemy Roadhog getting a kill) Spyro: Still as ferocious as I remember.

(When caught by Roadhog's hook) Spyro: I'm dead.

(For Roadhog killing Junkrat) Spyro: Good timing, he was getting on my nerves.


	23. Cynder vs Roadhog

**Now Cynder takes on Roadhog. Let's do this.**

Interactions

Roadhog: So, you're the one to talk to about Blackwatch?

Cynder: I had a feeling you'd seek us out, Mako.

Cynder: Mako? How long has it been!

Roadhog: Too long.

Roadhog: Can Blackwatch get me off some watchlists?

Cynder: Not after the Omnium sabotage. We're more rehabilitating you.

Cynder: You sure you're up to this, Mako?

Roadhog: More than sure.

Roadhog: You hook them…

Cynder: And you wreck them.

Cynder: Good to see you finally ditched Junkrat.

Roadhog: Maybe now I'll regain my sanity.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Roadhog getting a kill) Cynder: Just keep chaining them along.

(For friendly Roadhog getting eliminated) Cynder: I'll give that jerk the hook for you!

(For enemy Roadhog getting eliminated) Cynder: Barbecue's fired up, time to roast you!

(For enemy Roadhog getting a kill) Cynder: You are not fish, people! Stop letting him hook you!

(When caught by Roadhog's hook) Cynder: Is this how a fish feels on the line?

(For Roadhog killing Junkrat) Cynder: One less madman to deal with.

 **And that concludes Roadhog. Next week, our third Support hero. And after that, a small surprise. The next four heroes after next week will all revolve around a theme. What is it? You'll see in two weeks. In the meantime, tune in next week for our next Support! Same time… same channel**


	24. Spyro vs Lucio

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series. Today, our next Support Hero, and prepare to start jamming out to this one. That's right. It's Lucio! Let's actually not dally any further, let's do this!**

Interactions

Lucio: Spyro, my man! How have you been?!

Spyro: Good to see you too, Lucio.

Spyro: So, how's the DJ thing going?

Lucio: Still selling out shows, but Overwatch here is my true calling.

Lucio: You sure we can trust Symmetra?

Spyro: She was misdirected by Vishkar, like your father was. I think we can give her a chance.

Spyro: So your father developed the core technology your sonic gun uses?

Lucio: Yep, then Vishkar stole the credit for it. I've tweaked it a bit, and now they'll regret it.

Lucio: Never pegged you as a power ballad guy, Spyro.

Spyro: Can I help it if Piano Man and Careless Whisper speak to my soul?

Spyro: Well, if it isn't the Robin Hood of Rio!

Lucio: Robin Hood of Rio? That's actually a good one. Mind if I use that as the title for my next album?

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Lucio getting a kill) Spyro: Music to my ears!

(For friendly Lucio getting eliminated) Spyro: I'll keep the beat going in your honor!

(For enemy Lucio getting eliminated) Spyro: Never liked techno music.

(For enemy Lucio getting a kill) Spyro: Turn that racket down!

(For Lucio eliminating Symmetra) Spyro: Don't mess with people's family.

(When under attack) Spyro: I'm taking fire here!


	25. Cynder vs Lucio

**Now Cynder takes on Lucio. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Lucio: I never understood why people hate you. You weren't in control!

Cynder: Glad to see at least you're on my side, Lucio.

Cynder: Lucio, you won't believe this. The head of Vishkar works for Talon!

Lucio: If that doesn't get Vishkar out of Rio, I don't know what will! Thanks for the info!

Lucio: Mind if I remix your Siren Scream into a Halloween track?

Cynder: If you want your audience to be scared to death, go for it.

Cynder: So Vishkar stole their sonic tech from your father?

Lucio: Yeah. Yet people revere their developments. It's like Thomas Edison, but worse.

Lucio: I've seen your tunes. Never pegged you as a rock lover.

Cynder: Come on, Lucio. Survivor and Chicago are my jam!

Cynder: I get you don't trust Symmetra, but her knowledge of Vishkar could be beneficial.

Lucio: Hey, if you two trust her, I'll give it a shot too.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Lucio getting a kill) Cynder: Turning it up to 11!

(For friendly Lucio getting eliminated) Cynder: They best start playing their funeral dirge!

(For enemy Lucio getting eliminated) Cynder: Your marketing involves frogs, but you're still a tadpole.

(For enemy Lucio getting a kill) Cynder: Now I see why Symmetra hates you.

(For Lucio eliminated Symmetra) Cynder: Tell me, is vengeance as sweet as you hope?

(When under attack) Cynder: Take your time, I've got these goons.

 **And that does it for Lucio. Next week, we begin our first theme. And no, it is not a Junkenstein's Revenge theme, we've done everyone for that already. I'll show you the theme next week, so tune in then for that. Same time… same channel!**


	26. Spyro vs Soldier 76

**Welcome back everyone to the Overwatch Interactions series. As I said, this month will have a theme to it. And seeing as I've already done everyone for a Junkenstein's Revenge theme, I'll have to settle for something else. And thankfully, I have something. This is the Founders of Overwatch month! Yes, each of the original four classes has a founding member of Overwatch in it. This week, for Offense, we have Reaper's counterpoint, Soldier 76. So let's get going.**

Interactions

Soldier 76: Someone will put a stop to your illegal activities.

Spyro: You're one to talk, Mr. Vigilante.

Spyro: Jack?! You're alive?! Why didn't you say something?!

Soldier 76: It was time for Overwatch to end. I let it.

Soldier 76: So you're stepping up to do my job, eh?

Spyro: No, Winston's doing that. Quite frankly, he's better at it than you.

Spyro: You've become more brutal with your age, Jack.

Soldier 76: Let's just say I'm tired of these criminals running around.

Soldier 76: When were you planning on telling me Overwatch was back?

Spyro: I wasn't. I only work with people I can trust. You aren't on that list.

Spyro: First you go into hiding, then you steal Steve's look? Not very original Morrison.

Soldier 76: I wasn't asking for your opinion.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Soldier 76 getting a kill) Spyro: I'll admit, you're still a good shot.

(For friendly Soldier 76 getting eliminated) Spyro: And Morrison falls a second time.

(For enemy Soldier 76 getting eliminated) Spyro: And this time, stay dead.

(For enemy Soldier 76 getting a kill) Spyro: Tactical Visors are cheating, Jack!

(For Soldier 76 eliminating Reaper) Spyro: Some things never change.

(When delivering a melee kill) Spyro: That'll sting in the morning.


	27. Cynder vs Soldier 76

**Now Cynder takes on Soldier 76. Let's do this.**

Interactions

Soldier 76: I was never sure I could trust you.

Cynder: Looks like the feeling's mutual.

Cynder: Mind warning us next time you choose to come back from the dead?

Soldier 76: Don't expect anything from me.

Soldier 76: You really are better at playing hero than I thought.

Cynder: And you are terrible at playing dead.

Cynder: Still cold and ruthless as ever, Jack.

Soldier 76: That's Commander Morrison to you.

Soldier 76: You're heading up Blackwatch. Exactly like I expected.

Cynder: We were the ones who got anything done. Unlike you, Jack.

Cynder: There's no place for you in Overwatch anymore, vigilante.

Soldier 76: Well that's the pot calling the kettle black.

Kill Quotes:

(For friendly Soldier 76 getting a kill) Cynder: Commander Reyes is still a better shot.

(For friendly Soldier 76 getting eliminated) Cynder: Now who's overconfident?

(For enemy Soldier 76 getting eliminated) Cynder: I guess old heroes die twice.

(For enemy Soldier 76 getting a kill) Cynder: Showoff.

(For Soldier 76 eliminating Reaper) Cynder: You know he's not dead, right?

(When delivering a melee kill) Cynder: (Whispered) Shh…

 **And that about does it for Soldier 76. So, which Overwatch Founder is next? Tune in next week to meet the next entrant into Founders of Overwatch Month. Same time… same channel!**


	28. Spyro vs Torbjorn

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series, and Founders of Overwatch month! Today, we enter the core, rather the** _ **molten**_ **core. That's right, it's** **Torbjörn** **! Let's see how he stands up to Spyro and Cynder. Game on!**

Interactions

Torbjörn: To be honest, I always preferred you to your girlfriend over there.

Spyro: Watch it Lindholm. Cynder will not hesitate to kill you if she hears that.

Spyro: I hear you've taken in Bastion

Torbjörn: I'd advise you not to talk about it.

Torbjörn: So you're the ones who recruited my daughter?!

Spyro: Brigitte volunteered for the new Overwatch. It was her choice.

Spyro: Whatever happened to your arm anyways?

Torbjörn: It's a long story I'd rather not get into.

Torbjörn: Stop telling people I designed the Omnics!

Spyro: If Orisa is to be believed, there is some truth to it.

Spyro: You know some of us find you to be kind of a creep, Torb.

Torbjörn: A creep?! How dare you!

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Torbjörn getting a kill) Spyro: Rivet delivery!

(For friendly Torbjörn getting eliminated) Spyro: Melted down to build something new.

(For enemy Torbjörn getting eliminated) Spyro: To the scrap heap with you!

(For enemy Torbjörn getting a kill) Spyro: Crafty little… person.

(For destroying a turret) Spyro: Turret eliminated. What a cowardly way to fight.

(When hit by Molten Core) Spyro: (Quickly) HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!


	29. Cynder vs Torbjorn

**Now Cynder takes on** **Torbjörn. Let's do this.**

Interactions

Torbjörn: I trust a platoon of those tin cans more than you.

Cynder: Now that's just rude.

Cynder: You rely too much on those cowardly turrets of yours.

Torbjörn: Cowardly?! I'll show you cowardice!

Torbjörn: You know what would suit you? A hammer upside your face!

Cynder: Say that again and I'll take your other eye out!

Cynder: It seems Brigitte didn't inherit the Lindholm temper.

Torbjörn: Watch it scaly! I'm not afraid to hammer your face in.

Torbjörn: Terror of the Skies? Ha! I'm not frightened of you!

Cynder: You should be.

Cynder: I see you've taken in Bastion. Maybe now your opinion of Omnics will improve.

Torbjörn: Don't count on it.

Kill Quotes:

(For friendly Torbjörn getting a kill) Cynder: Not bad shooting, for a glorified mechanic.

(For friendly Torbjörn getting eliminated) Cynder: Maybe we can salvage you yet.

(For enemy Torbjörn getting eliminated) Cynder: Finally someone scrapped you.

(For enemy Torbjörn getting a kill) Cynder: You seriously got taken down by RIVETS?!

(For eliminating a turret) Cynder: To whomever set up that turret, you are a coward.

(When hit by Molten Core) Cynder: (Quickly) HOT! HOT! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

 **And that about does it for** **Torbjörn. Next week, Founders of Overwatch month continues with our next Tank hero. I bet you can figure out who it is, but if not, tune in next week! Same time… same channel!**


	30. Spyro vs Reinhardt

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series. Today, we are continuing Founders of Overwatch month with literally the oldest character in the series. Of course, I am talking about Reinhardt. Let's see how our favorite pair of dragons react to this Crusader.**

Interactions

Reinhardt: SPYRO, OLD FRIEND! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!?

Spyro: Too long, Lieutenant Wilhelm.

Spyro: So you took on Brigitte as a Squire, eh?

Reinhardt: Her idea really, but it was still the best decision I ever made.

Reinhardt: Is Cynder still mad about what happened in Jordan?

Spyro: Yes. And quite frankly, so am I.

Spyro: You were exactly what Overwatch needed Reinhardt, a supporter and a critic.

Reinhardt: It wasn't always easy. But for Balderich I did what I could.

Reinhardt: You would have made a fine Crusader, Spyro!

Spyro: Thanks, Lieutenant Wilhelm. But I still find the hammer a little bit of overkill.

Spyro: We didn't call you for Dragonwatch because you are impossible to get insurance coverage on.

Reinhardt: I've been told that was partly why Overwatch kicked me out.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Reinhardt getting a kill) Spyro: Still got that swing.

(For friendly Reinhardt getting eliminated) Spyro: Balderich would be proud.

(For enemy Reinhardt getting eliminated) Spyro: Balderich is ashamed of you, I'm sure.

(For enemy Reinhardt getting a kill) Spyro: How is he still doing that?!

(When hit by Reinhardt's Ultimate) Spyro: (Dazed) Did somebody get the number on that bus?

(When breaking Reinhardt's Barrier) Spyro: No barrier will stand between me and my target!


	31. Cynder vs Reinhardt

**Now Cynder takes on Reinhardt. Can't wait to see how this goes.**

Interactions

Reinhardt: You're still mad about Jordan, aren't you?

Cynder: Why do you think I voted for your retirement?

Cynder: Reinhardt, you really need to stop exaggerating your part in some missions.

Reinhardt: EXAGGERATING?! MY STORIES ARE NOTHING IF NOT FACTUAL!

Reinhardt: Your iron jewelry shares a similar symbolic function to my shield, I've heard.

Cynder: This isn't jewelry. They're shackles. But aside from that, you're pretty accurate.

Cynder: You know you're partially the reason Torbjörn has heart palpitations, right?

Reinhardt: I thought that was a family thing. Hope Brigitte won't suffer that fate.

Reinhardt: CYNDER! IT IS UP TO US TO PROTECT THE TEAM!

Cynder: I know, Reinhardt. No need to shout.

Cynder: I wonder if your time away from Overwatch has shown you how words can hurt.

Reinhardt: I have learned my lesson for what happened in Jordan, I swear.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Reinhardt getting a kill) Cynder: Balderich is smiling on you, I'm sure.

(For friendly Reinhardt getting eliminated) Cynder: I will honor your legacy, old friend.

(For enemy Reinhardt getting eliminated) Cynder: This dragon will slay you every time.

(For enemy Reinhardt getting a kill) Cynder: Determined till the end, I see.

(When hit by Reinhardt's Ultimate) Cynder: (Dazed) Why is everything spinning?

(When destroying Reinhardt's barrier) Cynder: Is that the best you can do?

 **And that about does it for Reinhardt. Next week, the final entry into Founders of Overwatch month. I'm willing to bet you know who it is. And after that… a small surprise for you. You'll see what it is soon. Until then, Founders of Overwatch month concludes next week! Same time… same channel!**


	32. Spyro vs Ana

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! Today, we conclude Founders of Overwatch month, with the first character added to the game post release. That's right, it's Ana. Let's get right into this, so I can begin preparing a special surprise to conclude October.**

Interactions

Ana: Spyro, it's good to see you're still fighting the good fight.

Spyro: It's hard to stop, especially with role models like you.

Spyro: Captain Amari?! I… I can't believe it! You're alive?!

Ana: I should have said something sooner I know. I just needed some time.

Ana: You brought Fareeha into your new Overwatch. I shouldn't be surprised.

Spyro: Fareeha chose to join us. And I know you respect that.

Spyro: We can probably fix your eye, Captain Amari.

Ana: I'll get it fixed once Cynder gets rid of her old shackles.

Ana: You've still got quite a punch I see.

Spyro: Melee and Fire are all I need.

Spyro: It's an honor to fight alongside you again, Captain Amari.

Ana: The honor is mutual, Spyro.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Ana getting a kill) Spyro: Just like I remembered.

(For friendly Ana getting eliminated) Spyro: Captain Amari!

(For enemy Ana getting eliminated) Spyro: Maybe you should have stayed dead.

(For enemy Ana getting a kill) Spyro: Admirable, but still my enemy.

(When spotting a sniper) Spyro: Sniper sighted. Keep alert.

(When hit by Ana's Nano-Boost) Spyro: NOW FACE MY TRUE POWER!


	33. Cynder vs Ana

**Now Cynder takes on Ana. Let's see how this goes.**

Interactions

Ana: You haven't lost your touch, Cynder.

Cynder: Nor you yours, Captain.

Cynder: Ana? But how?! You're dead!

Ana: The reports of my death were greatly exaggerated.

Ana: You knew Gabriel better than anyone. What happened to him?

Cynder: I don't know, Ana. But he's still in Reaper somewhere.

Cynder: Fareeha joined us of her own will. We did nothing to convince her.

Ana: I know. Doesn't mean I can't worry for her though.

Ana: Seeing how you've respected my daughter, I know you'd make a great mother, Cynder.

Cynder: Thanks, Ana. But motherhood isn't in the cards for me right now.

Cynder: You were really the only founder who didn't hate me. Why?

Ana: I took one look at you and saw the innocence behind the darkness. Why would I hate that?

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Ana getting a kill) Cynder: The legends are true.

(For friendly Ana getting eliminated) Cynder: Fareeha's going to kill me!

(For enemy Ana getting eliminated) Cynder: Stay down.

(For enemy Ana getting a kill) Cynder: Okay, definitely a good shot.

(When spotting a sniper) Cynder: Sniper in the skyline. Watch for a glinting scope.

(When hit by Ana's Nano-Boost) Cynder: THE TERROR OF THE SKIES RETURNS!

 **And that does it for both Ana and Founders of Overwatch month. Though, October is not done quite yet. There is one more special update I have planned before the end of the month. What is it? I won't say, though you may be able to guess what it is. So for that, tune in soon. Same time… same channel.**


	34. Junkenstein's Revenge Special

**Hello again everyone. While yes, it is kind of early for this, I have prepared a special update for the Overwatch Interactions series for the sake of today, that being Halloween. This being Spyro and Cynder added into a match of Junkenstein's Revenge. Primarily what this means is a pair of interactions between these two and the other heroes playable, namely The Soldier, The Alchemist, The Archer, The Gunslinger, The Swordsman, The Monk, The Countess, The Viking, The Shieldmaiden, The Will-o-the-Wisp, and two I brought in myself. Included will be some ideas for what Reinhardt, rather the Lord of Adlersbrunn, would say when telling this story as well.**

Dragonwatch Junkenstein's Revenge Roster

The Drake: Spyro

The Assassin: Cynder

The Rogue: Lucio

The Knight: Pharah

Narration

Reinhardt: Come, and hear my tale. I swear it is true. Our story begins in Adlersbrunn, where the mad Doctor Junkenstein has come with his allies and army of Zomnics to exact his revenge upon the lord of the castle. In a desperate attempt to save his people, the lord of the castle called to heroes from far away lands to come to his aid. And to his delight, four answered.

(Spyro Selected) A Drake from the far mountains, knowing well of the Witch's evil.

(Cynder Selected) An Assassin, cloaked in shadows, darkness her truest companion.

(Lucio Selected) A Rogue thief, known for pillaging riches to give to those that truly need it.

(Pharah Selected) A Knight of a fallen court, seeking new battle and glory.

Reinhardt: These four valiantly answered the call to aid, none knowing what their fate would be that night, as Junkenstein's armies marched upon Adlersbrunn, seeking the Doctor's revenge.

Eliminating Each Enemy

The Reaper:

(Spyro kills The Reaper) The Drake dashed straight into The Reaper, setting the dread beast ablaze as he fell defeated.

(Cynder kills The Reaper) The Reaper could only claim the darkness, but The Assassin was born in it, molded by it, and banished The Reaper from it, taking his life as payment.

(Lucio kills The Reaper) The Rogue leaped about, avoiding The Reaper's blows, only to land upon the monster's neck, and snap it then and there.

(Pharah kills The Reaper) The Knight fought valiantly, and with her goodly fists dispatched of The Reaper.

Junkenstein's Monster:

(Spyro kills Junkenstein's Monster) The Drake wasted no time and unleashed a stream of flames upon The Monster, burning away the very spark which kept it alive.

(Cynder kills Junkenstein's Monster) Despite The Monster being stitched together from many corpses, The Assassin struck true, as her blades pierced The Monster's heart.

(Lucio kills Junkenstein's Monster) The Rogue was too quick for The Monster to slay him, allowing The Rogue's sonic spells to tear life from it again.

(Pharah kills Junkenstein's Monster) The Knight knew exactly where to strike, and dispatched The Monster with ease.

The Summoner:

(Spyro kills The Summoner) The Drake freed the soul of The Summoner from the Dragon's grasp, by snuffing out her flames.

(Cynder kills The Summoner) The Assassin regretted each blow, as The Summoner, once a friend of hers, fell that night.

(Lucio kills The Summoner) The Rogue leapt at The Summoner with reckless abandon, at last exacting his revenge upon her.

(Pharah kills The Summoner) The Knight charged valiantly at The Summoner, and slayed her as her predecessors slayed the Dragon.

Doctor Junkenstein:

(Spyro kills Doctor Junkenstein) The Drake had grown tired on The Doctor's machinations, and slew him with his bare claws.

(Cynder kills Doctor Junkenstein) The Assassin would not be exacting a payment from the Lord of the Castle for killing The Doctor. This one was personal.

(Lucio kills Doctor Junkenstein) The Rogue filled the air with his powerful sonic spell, drowning out the dying cries of Doctor Junkenstein.

(Pharah kills Doctor Junkenstein) The Knight drew in close, and pierced The Doctor's heart with the arm of his own Zomnic creation.

The Witch:

(Spyro kills The Witch) The Drake lunged at The Witch, and burned away what remained of her soul, ending the nightmare.

(Cynder kills The Witch) The Assassin had once known The Witch, but it did not matter, as she struck her down to free the many souls she had trapped.

(Lucio kills The Witch) The Rogue knew The Witch had entrapped his father, and with her death, his soul was freed.

(Pharah kills The Witch) The Knight took no joy in slaying The Witch, knowing she was once an ally.

Random Interactions

 **The Drake**

The Drake: You call it Alchemy, The Witch calls it Magic. In my world, they are one and the same.

The Alchemist: After seeing what The Witch can do, I'm not so sure.

The Alchemist: Dragons can harness magic, correct?

The Drake: We don't call it magic. We harness the energy of life itself, Mana.

The Drake: I didn't expect to see you again, Soldier.

The Soldier: Trust me, this reunion wasn't what I was hoping for either

The Soldier: Once this battle is over, I hope to never see you again.

The Drake: And I will ensure you keep that promise.

The Drake: You killed your own brother?! Despicable!

The Archer: I will not be lectured on morality by a beast motivated by base greed.

The Archer: You claim to have seen my brother? Impossible.

The Drake: I saw a man summon dragons. And I know only your clan can do that. He must be alive.

The Drake: You have made a great mistake coming back here, Gunslinger.

The Gunslinger: Trust me, if I wasn't broke I wouldn't be here.

The Gunslinger: You're still mad about the past I see.

The Drake: I told you to never return to these mountains for a reason.

The Drake: You are trapped between realms?

The Will-o-the-Wisp: I've come to terms with what happened to me, and use it to better the world.

The Will-o-the-Wisp: Can you undo what has happened to me, kind Drake?

The Drake: What has happened to you is beyond my abilities. I'm sorry.

The Drake: You fight with honor, Shieldmaiden.

The Shieldmaiden: As do you, good Drake.

The Shieldmaiden: After dealing with The Summoner, I don't entirely trust dragons.

The Drake: Your father has told you many lies about us, good Shieldmaiden. We aren't all bad.

The Drake: You seem familiar, Swordsman.

The Swordsman: Perhaps in another life, I was.

The Swordsman: Two dragons fight alongside each other. Reminds me of my brother and I.

The Drake: A brother? It cannot be!

The Drake: I have heard much of your wisdom, Monk.

The Monk: I am undeserving of such praise. I simply wish to teach the world.

The Monk: You have shown a remarkable ability to accept us. Unlike the world at large.

The Drake: Hatred is a curse upon all who practice it. I have shed it.

The Drake: It appears you have not been silenced yet.

The Viking: Even Ragnarok will not stop my tales from being told!

The Viking: Have I met you before?

The Drake: Yes, and then you slandered my kind to your daughter.

The Drake: I know what you have done, Countess.

The Countess: And you would be wise to not say anything, beast.

The Countess: It appears we are working together.

The Drake: Once this ends, leave these mountains and never return.

The Drake: Your sonic powers fascinate me. How did you gain them?

The Rogue: My father taught me the spells before he was killed.

The Rogue: I've heard the song of a dragon is the most beautiful rhythm.

The Drake: Some claim that. I can attest it is true.

The Drake: A knight and dragon fighting together.

The Knight: What perfect irony.

The Knight: You fought alongside my mother?

The Drake: Yes. Her Alchemy saved my life more than a few times.

The Drake: That face… it cannot be!

The Assassin: Yet it is.

The Assassin: We meet again, my love.

The Drake: What happened to you?

 **The Assassin**

The Assassin: Your Alchemy confounds me.

The Alchemist: As it does most people. Before I inform them of course.

The Alchemist: Your blades defy all known laws of Alchemy.

The Assassin: Do they? Or do they abide by ones you do not know?

The Assassin: I thought I told you to stay away from me, Soldier.

The Soldier: Believe me, this wasn't my idea.

The Soldier: Someone will put a stop to you.

The Assassin: And that will not be you.

The Assassin: Your brother is alive, Archer.

The Archer: Impossible. I felt his last breath with my own hands.

The Archer: You are of The Drake's kind I see.

The Assassin: In more ways than you know, Archer.

The Assassin: We meet again, Gunslinger.

The Gunslinger: Impossible. You?

The Gunslinger: We all thought you were dead.

The Assassin: I needed to leave for a time. Because of you.

The Assassin: Your skills are commendable, Shieldmaiden.

The Shieldmaiden: Hilarious. An Assassin talking about honor.

The Shieldmaiden: Despite your cowardly nature, you are a commendable fighter.

The Assassin: Maybe I am no coward. Maybe the world needn't know my face…

The Assassin: Your condition perplexes me.

The Will-o-the-Wisp: Um… thanks? I think.

The Will-o-the-Wisp: You are kind of terrifying.

The Assassin: I've heard that for many years. Still hurts just as much.

The Assassin: We meet again, Swordsman.

The Swordsman: It is good to see you again.

The Swordsman: You kill for money?

The Assassin: For now, I do. Once I regain what is mine though, my former employers will pay.

The Assassin: Master? After all this time, you haven't changed a bit.

The Monk: And you have not ceased to amaze me, my pupil.

The Monk: Your tale of darkness spreads into your very soul.

The Assassin: The Iris cannot save me, Master. Nothing can.

The Assassin: Does your boasting know no ends?

The Viking: Boasting?! I just tell of great battles, and my part in them.

The Viking: And here I thought I'd seen the end of you.

The Assassin: Not even Ragnarok can save you from me, Viking.

The Assassin: Your tale saddens me.

The Countess: I do not need your pity.

The Countess: Your skill with blades is remarkable.

The Assassin: As is your heartlessness, Countess.

The Assassin: Your motives are admirable, Rogue.

The Rogue: Don't get me wrong, this is based in revenge.

The Rogue: I've heard you sing. Your voice is lovely.

The Assassin: You must have been a bard before you became a thief

The Assassin: We aren't so different, you and I.

The Knight: I fight with honor, unlike you.

The Knight: Our alliance is only temporary, masked one.

The Assassin: As are all my alliegences.

The Assassin: My love, leave me be.

The Drake: I can't lose you again!

The Drake: Why did you flee, my love?

The Assassin: My destiny lay elsewhere

Random Statements

Reinhardt:

"The markings around her eye proved The Knight's theory to be true. The Alchemist was indeed her mother, who was long thought dead"

"A glance put all doubts from The Drake's mind. The Assassin was indeed his long lost love."

"The Swordsman and The Monk has travelled with The Assassin for many years before she left them behind. To this day they have never learned why."

"The Drake, The Soldier, The Alchemist, The Viking, and The Lord of Adlersbrunn fought together for many years, until The Soldier betrayed them."

"The Assassin knew The Reaper too well, as she served as his apprentice during his alliance with The Swordsman and The Gunslinger, before a dark disaster befell them. They say The Witch of the Wilds spurred their downfall"

"The Rogue and The Summoner had a rivalry going back many years. How it began is a mystery, but what is known is The Summoner stole something of great importance to The Rogue's father, before sacrificing him to the Dragon."

"The Drake detested the Dragon that gave The Summoner her power, saying he abused the great power he was given to conquer and enslave rather than to protect"

 **And that ends the Junkenstein's Revenge Special. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever put into this story. But we still resume our usual update on Friday, I just figured I'd get this out here on All Hallows Eve for the sake of it. So, which hero rocks into battle on Friday? Tune in then to figure it out! Same time… Same channel! And Happy Halloween!**


	35. Spyro vs Doomfist

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series. Today, after the frightful venture into Junkenstein's Revenge, we return to our regularly scheduled updates. Today, we are venturing into the dark side, with Talon's leader, Doomfist. Let's see how this goes.**

Interactions

Doomfist: Such power. Such a waste.

Spyro: This really seems to be a recurring gag with you villains, doesn't it?

Spyro: You disgrace the legacy of Doomfist, Akande.

Doomfist: You will not judge me, dragon.

Doomfist: You could be so much better with Talon, Spyro.

Spyro: If what you did to Amelie is better, I'd rather stay where I am.

Spyro: You don't deserve that gauntlet. I know children who use it better!

Doomfist: And once I kill you, they are next on my list.

Doomfist: Such a lovely family you have. It would be truly unfortunate if something happened.

Spyro: Stay away from my family, Akande. Unless you want your bones turned to ash.

Spyro: You will pay for what you've done to our friends, Akande!

Doomfist: And for trying to stop me, you will pay with your life.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Doomfist getting a kill) Spyro: That kid still wields that fist better.

(For friendly Doomfist getting eliminated) Spyro: And The Successor falls.

(For enemy Doomfist getting eliminated) Spyro: You can't punch your way out of this one.

(For enemy Doomfist getting a kill) Spyro: Knuckle guns are ridiculously cowardly, you know!

(When seeing Meteor Strike inbound) Spyro: DUCK AND COVER! IMPACT IMMINENT!

(When Doomfist eliminates Winston) Spyro: You will pay for that!


	36. Cynder vs Doomfist

**Now Cynder battles Doomfist. Let's see how this goes.**

Interactions

Doomfist: I have seen your history, Cynder.

Cynder: Don't even try it, Akande.

Cynder: If the original Doomfist could see you, he would weep.

Doomfist: The old man didn't know the power he held.

Doomfist: Your skills would be put to great use by Talon.

Cynder: I prefer to use them to _fight_ terrorists, not become one.

Cynder: You will pay for what you have done, Akande.

Doomfist: Lock me up all you want, I will be the hero in the end.

Doomfist: I've heard of your daughter. A lovely girl.

Cynder: You go anywhere near my family and I'll have your head.

Cynder: I've told some of your lackeys there's a way back. But there isn't one for you.

Doomfist: Why would I ever go back to my past? I'm stronger now than I've ever been!

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Doomfist getting a kill) Cynder: Blood should never stain that gauntlet.

(For friendly Doomfist getting eliminated) Cynder: Hopefully the _fourth_ Doomfist will be better.

(For enemy Doomfist getting eliminated) Cynder: Still not strong enough.

(For enemy Doomfist getting a kill) Cynder: Each blow disgraces the legacy.

(When seeing Meteor Strike inbound) Cynder: GET TO COVER!

(When Doomfist eliminates Winston) Cynder: Winston! NO!

 **And that about does it for Doomfist. Next week, we start a mini theme, since there are not enough of this theme for a full month. To see what it is, tune back in next week! Same time… same channel!**


	37. Spyro vs Bastion

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! And today will be a little bit easier than usual, due to this being the start of the Omnic series. Now this is more of a mini theme, because only the former Offense class does not have an Omnic in it, but all the other three do. And today, we start that off, with the easiest character to write interactions for, as all the dialogue is rather one sided. Of course, I mean Bastion. To be honest, I was debating this one for a while. But now it's going up anyways. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Spyro: Hey! Watch your language!

Spyro: So you're this Bastion that Brigitte has spoken of.

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Spyro: I'm sorry to hear that.

Spyro: A Bastion E54? I thought they were all scrapped!

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Spyro: No, I don't find Ganymede annoying!

Spyro: (Sighs) Bastion, we need to talk.

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Bastion getting a kill) Spyro: I guess your defense programs are still operational!

(For friendly Bastion getting eliminated) Spyro: A machine of war died for peace.

(For enemy Bastion getting eliminated) Spyro: I don't know what the Lindholm's saw in you.

(For enemy Bastion getting a kill) Spyro: Now I see what Reinhardt saw.

(For eliminating an Omnic, especially Zenyatta) Spyro: Cynder is going to kill me.

(When seeing Bastion's Ultimate) Spyro: GET BEHIND SOMETHING!


	38. Cynder vs Bastion

**Now Cynder takes on Bastion, to wrap up this quick and easy update. Let's go.**

Interactions

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Cynder: I couldn't agree more.

Cynder: Bastion, we need to talk about Ganymede.

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Cynder: I'm in no mood for jokes, Bastion.

Cynder: Is the bird necessary? I'm allergic to feathers!

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Cynder: Watch your language!

Cynder: I can see why Torb took you in.

Bastion: (Whirring noises)

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Bastion getting a kill) Cynder: Still up and running.

(For friendly Bastion getting eliminated) Cynder: So long, old friend.

(For enemy Bastion getting eliminated) Cynder: Ganymede's going to need a new nest.

(For enemy Bastion getting a kill) Cynder: Lucky shot.

(For eliminating an Omnic, especially Zenyatta) Cynder: What have I done?!

(When seeing Bastion's Ultimate) Cynder: INCOMING!

 **And that does it for this relatively short update of Bastion. Put whatever emotion you choose to on these dialogues, I really can't put much into a few beeps and whirs. Next week will be much more involved, as our Omnic theme continues. See you next week then. Same time… same channel!**


	39. Spyro vs Orisa

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions Series! Today we continue our mini theme of Omnics with the last character introduced before Overwatch's very first anniversary event. Of course, I mean Orisa. Let's not dally then, let's get into it!**

Interactions

Orisa: Spyro, is it not wrong for your organization to operate outside the law?

Spyro: Perhaps it is. But there are times you need to break the law to enforce the greater good.

Spyro: You went up against Doomfist in Numbani? What was that like? How did that go?

Orisa: It went about as well as you would expect. I must learn from that battle.

Orisa: Spyro, your elemental energy is unique. Is this Mana some sort of power source?

Spyro: Well… I really don't know how to describe it. But it probably could be one.

Spyro: Efi is truly a prodigy! You are a marvel of engineering!

Orisa: I will forward your goodwill to her. I am sure she will appreciate it.

Orisa: Spyro, observation of your Mana pool has been insightful in effectively utilizing my power source.

Spyro: (Confused) Come again?

Spyro: You are a strong warrior, Orisa. What motivates you?

Orisa: A desire to become the hero Efi always dreamed I could be.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Orisa getting a kill) Spyro: Wonderfully done!

(For friendly Orisa getting eliminated) Spyro: Efi's going to kill me!

(For enemy Orisa getting eliminated) Spyro: (Sarcastically) A grant well spent.

(For enemy Orisa getting a kill) Spyro: I can't help but marvel at this!

(For Orisa eliminating Doomfist) Spyro: What goes around…

(When in the range of the Supercharger) Spyro: LET'S DO THIS!


	40. Cynder vs Orisa

**Now Cynder takes on Orisa. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Orisa: Cynder, your history is murky. How can I be sure I can trust you?

Cynder: Believe me, Orisa. If you don't trust me, I don't blame you.

Cynder: So Efi put you back together as a hero for Numbani? Admirable.

Orisa: After the title of Doomfist became corrupted, she figured someone needed to replace it.

Orisa: Cynder, your agility in melee combat has shown me I must improve my mobility.

Cynder: (Confused) Excuse me?

Cynder: Orisa, tell Efi that when she starts the job search, Dragonwatch will always welcome her.

Orisa: I am sure Efi would be honored to be part of this organization.

Orisa: You have not let your past misdeeds drive you to despair. How?

Cynder: I use them as motivation, to use my talents to stop those I once aided.

Cynder: Since we're talking about motivation, what drives you?

Orisa: Defending those who cannot defend themselves, and becoming the hero Efi believes I am.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Orisa getting a kill) Cynder: Efi, you do wonderful work.

(For friendly Orisa getting eliminated) Cynder: Not again!

(For enemy Orisa getting eliminated) Cynder: Maybe you should have stayed down last time.

(For enemy Orisa getting a kill) Cynder: Admirable craftsmanship, despite being my enemy.

(For Orisa eliminated Doomfist) Cynder: Vengeance is sweet.

(When in the range of the Supercharger) Cynder: GAME ON, PUNKS!

 **And that finishes Orisa. Based on the theme, I think you can tell who the next hero is. But I'll give you a hint, this is someone I've hinted at before. And since Thanksgiving, at least in my neck of the woods, is coming up next week, expect a big surprise. To find out more, come back then and next Friday. Same time… same channel!**


	41. Spyro vs Zenyatta

**Hello everyone. I know this is a little odd for everybody, seeing this story updated on a Thursday, but there is a reason. This Thursday, at least in the US, is Thanksgiving. And to show how thankful I am for you people reading this, I have decided to do something special for all of you. Today, I will update all of my active stories. Admittedly, that's only four but it's still probably more than most people have up and active at a time. This is just my way of saying thank you to all of you for sticking around and supporting my crazy writings. Of course, there will still be regular updates in addition to this Thanksgiving Special for the rest of the week. But, let's get on with this. We're nearing the end of the Omnic mini-theme with a Support Hero. And you know exactly who it is, I'm sure. It's Zenyatta! Truth be told, I've been waiting for this one for a long time. So let's get on with it!**

Interactions

Zenyatta: It is an honor to finally meet the Purple Dragon which so many speak of.

Spyro: The honor is mine, Zenyatta.

Spyro: So you're the one who helped Cynder come to terms with her past.

Zenyatta: She came to me seeking guidance. I simply showed her to find peace within herself.

Zenyatta: Cynder has told me much of you, Spyro.

Spyro: And of you, Zenyatta.

Spyro: It's an honor to meet a Shambali. Mondatta was a personal hero of mine.

Zenyatta: He was a hero to many, I have heard. And now he looks on us all from the Iris.

Zenyatta: I sense within you a great darkness, young one…

Spyro: This darkness is my burden to bear, Zenyatta. I bear it with pride.

Spyro: This world could be significantly improved if more people would heed your advice.

Zenyatta: The world each hears it's unique call, and they answer it. If ours conflict, then let it be.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Zenyatta getting a kill) Spyro: Peaceful, but not afraid to defend yourself. Ideal.

(For friendly Zenyatta getting eliminated) Spyro: Genji's going to kill me! And so is Cynder!

(For enemy Zenyatta getting eliminated) Spyro: The Iris calls you.

(For enemy Zenyatta getting a kill) Spyro: You have broken your vows!

(When hit with an Orb of Harmony) Spyro: Now I see what Cynder was talking about.

(When hit with an Orb of Discord) Spyro: Gah! Why?!


	42. Cynder vs Zenyatta

**Now Cynder takes on Zenyatta. Knowing how I've written their stories together, this will be great.**

Interactions

Zenyatta: It is good to fight alongside one of my brightest pupils.

Cynder: The honor is mine, Master.

Cynder: Even after all this time, I still don't know how those Orbs work.

Zenyatta: Nor do I know how your Mana functions. There are things we must take on faith, I suppose.

Zenyatta: Cynder! How was your reunion in Warfang?

Cynder: They do not seem ready to let time flow forward yet.

Cynder: Master, a friend of mine would love to meet you.

Zenyatta: You may tell Spyro that he is always welcome here.

Zenyatta: I sense a raging fire within you, whenever you think of Spyro…

Cynder: (Embarrassed) Master!

Cynder: If only more people could understand the harmony the Shambali speak of.

Zenyatta: The people may not all agree with us. But we will continue to be there for those who do.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Zenyatta getting a kill) Cynder: Still got a few tricks I see.

(For friendly Zenyatta getting eliminated) Cynder: Master! NO!

(For enemy Zenyatta getting eliminated) Cynder: This brings me no joy, Master.

(For enemy Zenyatta getting a kill) Cynder: What would Genji say right now?

(When hit with an Orb of Harmony) Cynder: Tranquility…

(When hit with an Orb of Discord) Cynder: Why do you torment me?!

 **And that about does it for Zenyatta. This is only Part I of the Thanksgiving Special. To see Part II, head on over to the Soul Calibur Intros series. Now there will still be an update on Friday, but it will be a bit of a special one, as I just wanted to get Zenyatta up before it went live. To see what I have in store, tune in tomorrow. Same time… same channel!**


	43. Dragonwatch: Redemption Special

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions Series! Today, we are doing something a little bit different. Much like Junkenstein's Revenge last month, today we are doing a special event chapter. And this one will be an event from Dragonwatch's history, a mirror of sorts to Overwatch: Retribution. This is, Dragonwatch: Redemption. This is a special mission of Dragonwatch, specifically Cynder's version of Blackwatch, known as The Shadow Corps. Now a quick disclaimer, due to Retribution having an intro cinematic cutscene, so will Redemption, which will be a segment almost akin to a script. So, without further ado, let's get going**

 **Dragonwatch Mission Report 2629**

Classification: Shadow Corps

Agents: Cynder, Ashe, B.O.B.

Mission Overview:

The plan was rather simple. Break into Talon's old headquarters in Venice, on the Rialto, and retrieve three defectors: Gabriel Reyes, alias Reaper; Amelie Lacroix, alias Widowmaker; and Moira O'Deorain, no alias. Security at the facility would no doubt be high, as the targets were two high ranking Talon officials and their best assassin to boot. Three agents were required for this undertaking: Cynder, director of the Shadow Corps; Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, codename "Calamity" Ashe; and B.O.B., Ashe's trusted sidekick and ally.

Intro

Cynder: Talon was stepping up their game. Once they learned Overwatch had returned, now called Dragonwatch, they, for the first time in more than a decade, felt threatened. So, they tried to neutralize us by attacking Watchpoint Gibraltar, our base of operations. Legally, Dragonwatch couldn't do anything, as the explosion had been made to look like an equipment failure. But we had a plan. When Overwatch's hands were tied, they sent in Blackwatch. Dragonwatch has it's own Blackwatch. My team, The Shadow Corps.

(Now we see the location, Talon's old Venice headquarters. Just as Cynder finishes her line, her hands reach out from the shadows and strangle a Talon soldier. Meanwhile, across the room, Ashe appears and punches a second Talon soldier to the ground, out cold, while her sidekick B.O.B. takes out a few security cameras and extra guards)

Cynder: Thankfully for the rest of Dragonwatch, we had reason to visit Talon anyways. Turns out, three of Talon's most famous members were looking to defect. And they agreed to bring proof that Talon set up the explosion at Gibraltar. And for a moment, everything appeared to be going well. I should have known that this was the exact moment where everything would go wrong.

(The door to the office is flung open, revealing three figures: Reaper, Widowmaker, and Moira; standing around a desk, with Reaper looking out the back window. In the doorway, Cynder, Ashe, and B.O.B. stand ready to get them out of here)

Ashe: Somebody call for a rescue?

Moira: (Seeing B.O.B.) I guess I was accurate last time we were here.

Cynder: (Rolling her eyes with a smile) Good to see you too, Moira.

Reaper: (Turning around to see Cynder) I see you got our message.

Cynder: Come on Commander, did you really think I wouldn't?

Reaper: I expected nothing less.

Ashe: As much as I hate to break up this tearful reunion, there's probably more Talon goons coming.

Widowmaker: And who are you again?

Cynder: Essentially, she and B.O.B. are the better version of McCree.

Reaper: Another Deadlock Gang crony.

Ashe: Crony?! I _run_ the Deadlock Gang!

Moira: Regardless, I agree with the cowgirl on this one, we need to get out of here. (Pulls a flash drive from her sleeve) Unless you want to forever be blamed for Gibraltar exploding.

Cynder: Good point, Moira. Let's move everyone.

(At this point the click of a firearm being cocked can be heard. Everyone turns around to see Widowmaker is hesitantly pointing her sniper rifle at them)

Cynder: (Legitimately confused) Amelie, what are you doing?

Widowmaker: I'm sorry, Cynder, everyone, but I can't let you escape.

Cynder: Amelie, you've got to fight this!

Widowmaker: I can't… I don't know what they did to me, but it's too strong… (Puts the barrel under her chin) I'm sorry…

Cynder: NO!

(But it's too late, Widowmaker pulls the trigger, killing herself and alerting the whole of Talon to their presence, as shown by the security system activating and slamming the door shut.)

Cynder: (Cradling Widowmaker's corpse, then through tears) Amelie! Amelie, don't you dare die on me now!

Reaper: (Putting a hand on Cynder's shoulder) Amelie left long ago. But we can't let her death slow us down.

Cynder: (Letting Widowmaker's corpse fall, drying her eyes, and steeling her resolve) You're right, Commander. We may not have been able to save Amelie. (Looking at the sealed door and hearing the footsteps of Talon soldiers nearing) But we'll make Talon pay for it.

Preparing to Breach

Cynder: Somebody get a breach on the door. It's our only way out of here.

Ashe: Gladly, once we find the thing.

Cynder: I thought B.O.B. had it!

Reaper: We really need to start breaching the door.

Moira: Just like last time we were here, everything ends in disaster.

Reaper: This won't be like with Antonio.

Ashe: This mission was supposed to be simple!

Cynder: One thing you need to learn about us Ashe, nothing is ever simple in The Shadow Corps!

Breach Set

(Cynder starts the Breach) Cynder: Breaching charge set. Let's just hope it works.

(Ashe starts the Breach) Ashe: Breach is ready. Let's hope nobody shoots it. Looking at you B.O.B.!

(Reaper starts the Breach) Reaper: Breach is in place. Stand back…

(Moira starts the Breach) Moira: Breach is set. Let's hope this goes smoother than last time.

Waiting for the Breach

Reaper: So, what was McCree like when he was with you?

Ashe: Just as cocky as he is now.

Reaper: Exactly as I thought.

Moira: It seems this place is continual bad luck for us.

Cynder: Luck can change Moira!

Moira: Let's hope you're right.

Moira: Do I even hazard to guess the plan?

Cynder: We breach our way out of here, then head for the rendezvous point.

Reaper: Hope Talon doesn't scramble their jets this time.

Cynder: We're getting out via water, Commander.

Cynder: If there's any benefit to this mission, it's that we don't have to hear McCree's Italian accent!

Ashe: I'm guessing it's pretty bad.

Moira: You have no idea.

Ashe: I'm going to love seeing you try to explain this to Spyro!

Cynder: Everything was going fine until Widowmaker killed Amelie!

Ashe: Aren't they the same person?

Moira: Not really. Just believe me on this.

Breaching

Cynder: Breach is finally ready. Stand back!

Ashe: Finally!

Reaper: These things still haven't been improved I see.

Cynder: We're working on it.

Cynder: Everybody out of here! Head for the rendezvous point!

Ashe: About time!

Moira: Let's hope our escape coordinator is a little more capable this time.

Travelling to the Rendezvous

Ashe: These Talon goons seem devoted to killing us!

Cynder: What do you expect? Two of their board members defected and cost them a sniper!

Moira: I would suggest your next method of escape be less suicidal.

Cynder: You're trying my patience, Moira. Let's just get out of here alive.

Moira: Your attachment to this "B.O.B." is perplexing.

Ashe: Not really, B.O.B.'s the closest thing I've had to family most of my life.

Moira: Interesting.

Rendezvous Final Stand

Cynder: Made it to the rendezvous point. Keep the pier clear so our escape can surface!

Moira: I hope you're prepared for someone sinking our escape plan.

Cynder: More than ready, Moira. Trust me.

Ashe: I'm guessing this is the extraction point.

Cynder: You guess right. Keep the place clear till our boat gets here!

Reaper: This plan is already making me seasick.

Moira: That could be an unforeseen side effect.

Cynder: Now's not the time for jokes, Moira!

Escape Sighted

Cynder: Our escape boat is inbound. Be ready to board!

Ashe: Assuming we don't die first!

Cynder: We'll be fine, Ashe!

Cynder: Thankfully we don't have to worry about missing Carnevale this time.

Moira: I had that feeling you'd be interested.

Ashe: Really? Carnevale?

Cynder: What? I had the perfect costume for the Masquerade!

Extraction

Cynder: Extraction's here. All aboard!

Ashe: Hope they've got a life jacket B.O.B.'s size!

Moira: The Shadow Corps certainly has this over Blackwatch, they run much smoother.

Reaper: You just had to rub it in, didn't you?

Ashe: Do all your ops go this smoothly?

Reaper: (Stares at her)

Ashe: Okay, not asking that again.

Cynder: That certainly went better than last time!

Reaper: I couldn't agree more.

Moira: I will second that motion.

Conclusion

Cynder: Admittedly, things could have gone better. But, at least we managed to get out with some of our targets, as opposed to none of them when Blackwatch was here. While Amelie's death saddens me to no end, I still seem to think she would rather have died than risk Talon activating her as a sleeper agent against us. Perhaps she wasn't truly gone after all. Still doesn't make it any easier.

But, now that we've got Moira and Reaper on our side, and proof Talon was behind the attempt on Gibraltar, we've got all we need to get the Petras Act repealed and see Dragonwatch take the global stage. Talon is going to regret messing with us, that much is for sure. And for them, this is where everything is going to start going wrong.

 **And that ends the Redemption event special. Just something easy for Black Friday, considering the Internet is going to be madly overwhelmed today as is with all the online shopping. Good thing I don't update anything on Mondays. But anyways, next week, we have a theme starting to end out 2018. What is it? Tune in next week to find out! Same time… same channel!**


	44. Spyro vs McCree

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Overwatch intros. This next theme is one I have been dreading for some time. Not because I am forcing this theme, but because of the majority of the characters in it. The theme of the next four updates is My Least Favorite Characters. The majority, as in the first three characters in these next four updates are representatives of the original four classes I just hate. The last one isn't so bad, I just had nowhere else to put them. Anyways, today we begin the Worst of the Offense class, and for me, that just screams McCree. I don't even know why, I just don't like McCree. That's why Ashe is an attractive character to me, she's his opposite. Anyways, let's just get this going so we don't have to listen to him any longer.**

Interactions

McCree: Well, well, well. Didn't expect to see you again.

Spyro: I expected to see you in jail by now.

Spyro: That bounty on your head could get Dragonwatch up and running.

McCree: You wouldn't do that to an old friend, would you?

McCree: Never suspected you'd turn on us for _her_ , Spyro.

Spyro: You sound just like Sparx.

Spyro: I'm surprised smoking hasn't been eliminated in this time period.

McCree: Some people are just stubborn like that.

McCree: Your little organization is against the law you know?

Spyro: Ironic coming from someone with a $60,000,000 bounty on his head.

Spyro: You were a disgrace to Overwatch, Jesse.

McCree: _I'm_ the disgrace? You left because your girlfriend thought she got offended.

Kill Quotes:

(For friendly McCree getting a kill) Spyro: Lucky shot.

(For friendly McCree getting eliminated) Spyro: You have my thanks for that!

(For enemy McCree getting eliminated) Spyro: They'll be thanking me for that.

(For enemy McCree getting a kill) Spyro: Somebody needs to send him to Boot Hill!

(When killed by McCree using Deadeye) Spyro: Stupid Deadeye!

(When killing McCree while he's using Deadeye) Spyro: Finally fixed your clock.


	45. Cynder vs McCree

**Now Cynder takes on McCree. Knowing the two used to be in Blackwatch, this will be interesting.**

Interactions

McCree: Always knew working with you was a mistake.

Cynder: You say the same thing about everyone.

Cynder: You're still smoking, McCree? I thought I told you to give that up!

McCree: And now I'm doing it to spite you.

McCree: Working with Ashe is a big mistake, even for you.

Cynder: My mistake was trusting you to keep my secrets. Ashe knows when to keep her mouth shut.

Cynder: You betrayed Blackwatch, Jesse.

McCree: Is that what Reyes kept telling you? Because _he_ killed Antonio, not me.

McCree: Your new Blackwatch is already making the same mistakes.

Cynder: I think the Shadow Corps is an improvement. Mostly because it doesn't have you.

Cynder: Of course, you answered the Recall.

McCree: For somebody else, yes.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly McCree getting a kill) Cynder: Your aim's improved, marginally.

(For friendly McCree getting eliminated) Cynder: No more terrible Italian accents.

(For enemy McCree getting eliminated) Cynder: You'll thank me later.

(For enemy McCree getting a kill) Cynder: You learned something from Ashe after all.

(When killed by McCree using Deadeye) Cynder: I know you use homing bullets, Jesse!

(When killing McCree when he's using Deadeye) Cynder: Time of Death, High Noon.

 **And that does it for McCree, thank goodness. Next time, my least favorite former Defense hero, and actually the last one as well, which is why I set this up the way I did, to make that note. You can probably guess who it is, but for confirmation, tune in next week. Same time… same channel!**


	46. Spyro vs Hanzo

**Welcome back to the Overwatch intros. Today we continue The Month of The Worst by finishing off the former Defense class with everybody's least favorite Shimada, or at least mine, Hanzo. Unlike with McCree last time, I know exactly why I don't like Hanzo. He TRIED TO KILL HIS BROTHER WHEN THAT SAME BROTHER WANTED TO LEAVE THE FAMILY CRIME BUSINESS BEHIND. Yikes Hanzo. Let's just get him over with.**

Interactions

Hanzo: So you are the ones who did this to my brother?

Spyro: No Hanzo. You did this to Genji.

Spyro: So you're this Hanzo that Genji spoke of.

Hanzo: That thing is not my brother. Genji is dead.

Hanzo: You claim to fight for honor.

Spyro: You know nothing of honor.

Spyro: You know, it isn't too late for you.

Hanzo: On that, we must disagree.

Hanzo: Your group will never amount to anything.

Spyro: Sounds like you're putting yourself in our place then.

Spyro: When Genji told me about you, I expected better.

Hanzo: I will not be judged by you!

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Hanzo getting a kill) Spyro: You got lucky.

(For friendly Hanzo getting eliminated) Spyro: Regardless of their past, Genji's going to kill me!

(For enemy Hanzo getting eliminated) Spyro: You call yourself an assassin?

(For enemy Hanzo getting a kill) Spyro: You disgrace the name "Shimada".

(For Hanzo killing Genji) Spyro: Fratricide!

(When seeing Hanzo's ultimate get deflected) Spyro: You abuse the power of Dragons!


	47. Cynder vs Hanzo

**Now Cynder takes on Hanzo. Let's wrap this up.**

Interactions

Hanzo: You enforced this path upon my brother?!

Cynder: Genji came to Master Zenyatta willingly, as did I. Maybe you should listen in.

Cynder: You are just as callous as Genji described.

Hanzo: I will not be judged by you!

Hanzo: You abandoned the assassin's art?

Cynder: An art I would rather have not learned.

Cynder: You disgrace the name of Shimada.

Hanzo: Genji was the disgrace. I tried to set him straight.

Hanzo: You think you can defeat me?

Cynder: Think? I _know_ I can beat you.

Cynder: Your bow will be nothing against me.

Hanzo: I welcome the challenge.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Hanzo getting a kill) Cynder: You're no slouch after all.

(For friendly Hanzo getting eliminated) Cynder: What Genji doesn't know...

(For enemy Hanzo getting eliminated) Cynder: _That_ was for Genji.

(For enemy Hanzo getting a kill) Cynder: You pervert the noble art of archery.

(For Hanzo eliminating Genji) Cynder: You finished what you started. Now I'll finish you!

(When seeing Hanzo's ultimate get deflected) Cynder: You deserved that.

 **And that wraps up Hanzo. Now McCree and Hanzo were both bad, but next week is my** ** _absolute_** **least favorite character in the game. Who is it? Well it's a Tank obviously, but for the identity tune in next week. Same time... same channel.**


	48. Spyro vs Zarya

**Hello, and welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions Series. Today, we put in who I think is the absolute worst character in all of Overwatch before moving onto someone more enjoyable next week. Specifically, the character I have been dreading all this time is... Zarya. I'm not going to prolong my torment that is listening to her speak any longer, so I will cut her interactions down to just 4 instead of the usual 6, just so I can do that. Let's get this over with.**

Interactions

Zarya: You are a fool to trust these machines.

Spyro: Now that's the pot calling the kettle black.

Spyro: I know the damage the Omnic crisis has caused to your homeland, but not all Omnics are like that.

Zarya: It seems you are already lost.

Zarya: You are not doing your kind any favors by fighting me.

Spyro: The same is true for you.

Spyro: Think about it, if the Omnic Crisis hadn't wrecked your home, you might not hate them.

Zarya: Don't get your hopes up.

Kill Quotes:

(For friendly Zarya getting a kill) Spyro: All that training paid off.

(For friendly Zarya getting eliminated) Spyro: In Soviet Russia, you wouldn't last.

(For enemy Zarya getting eliminated) Spyro: People like you get my blood boiling.

(For enemy Zarya getting a kill) Spyro: Your puny gun is no match for Aether.

(For Zarya eliminating an Omnic) Spyro: MURDERER!

(For an Omnic eliminating Zarya) Spyro: Now that's poetic.


	49. Cynder vs Zarya

**Now Cynder takes on Zarya. Let's end this torment.**

Interactions

Zarya: You would listen to that machine you call a Master? You are a lost cause.

Cynder: Master Zenyatta showed me how to accept who I was. Perhaps he can do the same for you.

Cynder: Your hatred of Omnics is disturbing.

Zarya: If you saw the devastation they caused, you would not think so.

Zarya: Unsurprising that a criminal sides with the monsters who destroyed my village.

Cynder: Well that's just rude.

Cynder: You know it's pretty obvious you use anabolic steroids, right?

Zarya: How dare you! My strength is purely from hard work.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Zarya getting a kill) Cynder: Lucky punch.

(For friendly Zarya getting eliminated) Cynder: Finally she shuts up.

(For enemy Zarya getting eliminated) Cynder: Maybe now progress can be made.

(For enemy Zarya getting a kill) Cynder: You've just proven me right, Ms. Drago.

(For Zarya eliminating Zenyatta) Cynder: Master! I will avenge you!

(For Zenyatta eliminating Zarya) Cynder: We both wish it hadn't come to this.

 **And finally, Zarya is done, along with, in reality, the Month of the Worst. And yes, the Ivan Drago reference is intentional. Come on, a super-strong Russian character in anything is going to be compared to Ivan Drago forever. Next week, another support hero, who I really could not place anywhere else. You can probably guess who it is, but if not, tune in next week! Same time... same channel!**


	50. Spyro vs Moira

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Overwatch interactions series! Today, now that we are past what I believe to be the worst character in Overwatch, it is time to move onto someone more enjoyable in my opinion. That being the character who currently is the last Support Hero in the game. Process of elimination will tell you, it's Moira! Believe me, I have nothing against Moira, just I had nowhere else to place her in this story at this point. So, let's get on with it!**

Interactions

Moira: Passing down your elemental abilities seems to defy genetics.

Spyro: Perhaps. Or maybe they follow laws you don't know yet.

Spyro: So you're this Moira that Cynder kept talking about.

Moira: We were close in Blackwatch, yes. As are you two now.

Moira: I see you work with Cynder now, do say hello to her for me.

Spyro: If anything I'll rip your head off for breaking her heart, traitor!

Spyro: I see your finally showing a little restraint.

Moira: You can say Cynder had an impact on me. Plus it's in my new terms of employment with Dragonwatch. And I don't want to lose this job.

Moira: I would love to study your powers, Spyro.

Spyro: I'd be honored to help further science, but please study from a distance.

Spyro: Your joining Talon broke Cynder's heart.

Moira: I realize my error in judgement. I'm just glad you'd give me a chance.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Moira getting a kill) Spyro: Science at it's finest!

(For friendly Moira getting eliminated) Spyro: Cynder's going to kill me! And so is Gabriel!

(For enemy Moira getting eliminated) Spyro: Your research can't save you now.

(For enemy Moira getting a kill) Spyro: You think you're so tricky, don't you?

(For Moira eliminating a Talon member) Spyro: My theory of redemption is proven.

(For Moira eliminating Mercy) Spyro: You felled an angel. Impressive.


	51. Cynder vs Moira

**Now Cynder takes on Moira. Let's do this!**

Moira: How have you been holding up since we last met?

Cynder: Doing well. Just glad to have a support system through it.

Cynder: You joined Talon?! Why?!

Moira: They were the only ones who would fund my research. I realize now it was a grave error.

Moira: I see your new group is willing to take risks.

Cynder: Within reason, Moira. Your research is still pretty controversial.

Cynder: With you and Commander Reyes, the old Blackwatch team is back and better than ever!

Moira: By better I assume you mean Jesse is not on it. If that is so, I agree.

Moira: Salk, Milgram, Einstein. All geniuses, all controversial in their times.

Cynder: You've made your point, Moira. You've still got restrictions in your contract though.

Cynder: So, what's your next project?

Moira: At the moment, trying to comprehend how your corruption altered your genes. Should be a fascinating topic.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Moira getting a kill) Cynder: Just like the old days.

(For friendly Moira getting eliminated) Cynder: Rest well in the Fields of Athenry.

(For enemy Moira getting eliminated) Cynder: No Nobel Prize for you.

(For enemy Moira getting a kill) Cynder: And here I thought I could trust you.

(For Moira eliminating a Talon member) Cynder: Redemption theory in action.

(For Moira eliminating Mercy) Cynder: Really not sure what to think about that one.

 **And that does it for Moira. Now as the year wraps up, I realize how few characters are actually left now that we've wrapped up the current Support class. Unless Blizzard introduces some new heroes soon, I think we could be on to map dialogue before 2019 is half done. Ah well, we'll see about that. Anyways, next time, a new hero chosen at random, as now I can throw my previous form of editing out the window now that the old Defense class is finished. So, who is it? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	52. Spyro vs Symmetra

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! I just did the numbers on characters in the game, and as of me writing this on Christmas Eve 2018, there are only 5 left! And here, we have one of them, one of my absolute favorite characters, the only Support hero to be reassigned, Symmetra. I know what you're thinking, why is Symmetra up there with my favorites? Well, Symmetra was confirmed to be on the Autism Spectrum, and I myself am a huge supporter of many programs designed to help the world understand Autism better, and before you say anything, Autism Speaks is NOT on that list. Anyways, let's get on with this, I don't have much time to do this as I have big plans to write up. So let's go!**

Interactions

Symmetra: Your Aether is the very energy of the universe?

Spyro: That's one theory. But even then I'm not sure of anything.

Spyro: Symmetra, you have to realize Vishkar is using you.

Symmetra: Vishkar has given me a purpose. I will not see it destroyed.

Symmetra: Your existence restored order to the universe?

Spyro: At least that's what Ignitus claimed. And I trust him.

Spyro: I'm just going to be blunt about it, your boss works for Talon.

Symmetra: Do you have evidence to back that claim?

Symmetra: It cannot be. Vishkar has deceived me!

Spyro: It can happen to the best of us, just like how Overwatch deceived us for a while.

Spyro: Symmetra, if you ever leave Vishkar, you will be welcomed with open arms into Dragonwatch.

Symmetra: Perhaps I may take you up on your offer some day.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Symmetra getting a kill) Spyro: Order and Discipline at work.

(For friendly Symmetra getting eliminated) Spyro: Your sacrifice brought some order to this chaotic world.

(For enemy Symmetra getting eliminated) Spyro: You still refused to see Vishkar's deception.

(For enemy Symmetra getting a kill) Spyro: Lucio was right about you.

(When destroying an enemy teleporter) Spyro: Teleporter destroyed. That should slow them down.

(When destroying an enemy shield well) Spyro: Their shield well has fallen. Strike hard and fast!


	53. Cynder vs Symmetra

**Now Cynder takes on Symmetra, let's do this!**

Interactions

Symmetra: You emanate chaos.

Cynder: Sometimes a little bit of chaos is necessary to maintain order.

Cynder: With light there must always be darkness.

Symmetra: That is why you and Spyro work well together. Opposites attract, and order is created.

Symmetra: Your claims about Vishkar are insanity.

Cynder: Just wait, I've got proof.

Cynder: Vishkar has deceived greater people than you, Symmetra.

Symmetra: It still hurts though.

Symmetra: I can't believe I was fooled that easily!

Cynder: Believe me, evil sometimes takes a pleasing facade to trick people.

Cynder: Dragonwatch will always welcome you, Ms. Vatswani.

Symmetra: Thank you, Cynder. And please, call me Satya.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Symmetra getting a kill) Cynder: Vishkar is going to regret messing with you!

(For friendly Symmetra getting eliminated) Cynder: And thus the world becomes a little more chaotic.

(For enemy Symmetra getting eliminated) Cynder: Order and Discipline can't always save you.

(For enemy Symmetra getting a kill) Cynder: You are being used!

(When destroying an enemy teleporter) Cynder: Teleporter destroyed. The element of surprise is lost.

(When destroying an enemy shield well) Cynder: Shield well destroyed. The advantage is ours!

 **And that wraps up Symmetra. Next time, a little something special before 2019 rings in. What is it? Tune in then to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	54. Dragonwatch: Revolution Special

**Welcome everyone to the New Years Eve Special! As is seemingly a tradition in my line of work, I update every active story I have on New Years Eve to give a sort of holiday gift to ring in the New Year. And this is my largest one yet, as I have five active stories at the time I'm writing this. But, one will be concluding tonight, so it all evens out. Part I will, as usual, be in Overwatch. Over Thanksgiving I gave you guys my counterpart to Overwatch: Retribution. Today, we're going backwards and giving you a counterpart to the first Archive event, Overwatch: Uprising. Today, I give you, Dragonwatch: Revolution. This will be Dragonwatch's official debut on the world stage, marking their first official assault on Talon. But before we start, a little update on how this story will proceed in 2019. Right now, there are 4 characters and 28 unique maps remaining in Overwatch. So I will be putting up the last two chapters, Spyro and Cynder's personal chapters, after that, unless there is a significant amount of new content by that point, say, 5 characters. If not, I will end this story and create a sequel to this story to contain them. Now that we've got that out of the way, this chapter is going to be a long one, so let's get going!**

 **Dragonwatch Mission Report 2721**

Classification: Alpha Level (Highest Priority)

Agents: Spyro, Tracer, Brigitte, Pharah

Mission Overview:

After what happened in Venice last month, Talon is definitely getting reckless. They've made themselves more public than ever, and now, they've allied themselves with Null Sector, an enemy of the original Overwatch, and taken over the King's Row area of London, presumably as revenge for the Uprising event several years ago. They've even taken over the same power plant, threatening to detonate it, and render all of the British Isles uninhabitable for centuries. It's our job to stop Talon and Null Sector from pulling this off. To do this, a team of four is needed. Lena Oxton, alias Tracer, a veteran of the original Overwatch and only member of the Uprising strike team with us. Fareeha Amari, alias Pharah, former Helix Security who transferred to Dragonwatch, and resident arms expert. Brigitte Lindholm, mechanical supervisor and support. And lastly, Spyro, co-founder of Dragonwatch, Strike Commander, and second in command to General Winston. Let's just hope this works.

Start of Mission

Spyro: Alright team, here's the plan. We need to clear the anti-aircraft gun so we can drop the payload at the power plant. Once there, we break down the door and stop the reactor from going critical. Any questions?

Brigitte: I've seen the schematics, this won't be easy. How do you suggest we go about it.

Tracer: Last time we had to hack them.

Spyro: That won't work this time, Null Sector's learned from that mistake. This one isn't hackable, neither is the OR14 controlling and defending it, we'll have to take them out manually to disable the gun.

Pharah: That won't be a problem.

Spyro: I didn't think so.

Assaulting the Anti-Aircraft Gun

Pharah: This Null Sector goon is no joke!

Spyro: That's why we picked the team we did. You're one of the heaviest hitters we've got!

Spyro: Feeling okay, Tracer?

Tracer: I'll be fine, just remembering last time Null Sector took London.

Spyro: Just let me know if they get worse. I recommend seeing Zenyatta for psychological counseling after this.

Brigitte: So, you were with Papa and Reinhardt in the Uprising incident?

Tracer: Yeah, I was just a rookie back then. Now I've got the responsibility to keep you guys safe on my shoulders. Now I know how they felt.

Spyro: You're doing great, Lena. You take to leadership like a duck to water.

Pharah: Looks like we're wearing their defenses down.

Tracer: Good to hear! Keep it up like this and we'll be back in time for tea.

Tracer: Let's hope this payload works.

Pharah: And doesn't blow us all to the next life.

Brigitte: The payload isn't a bomb, it's a battering ram.

Spyro: We're trying not to risk detonating the reactor. So a battering ram is all we can do.

Disabling the Anti-Aircraft Gun

(Spyro takes out the Control Unit) Spyro: The controller is down! Drop the payload!

(Tracer takes out the Control Unit) Tracer: We're clear! Send down the payload!

(Brigitte takes out the Control Unit) Brigitte: Go ahead and bring down the payload! Time to show you what I've been working on!

(Pharah takes out the Control Unit) Pharah: The skies are clear! Get ready to drop the payload.

Defending the Battering Ram

Brigitte: The ram is in place! Now to get it working.

Spyro: You didn't check it before we got here?

Brigitte: We never had a chance! We deployed within seconds of getting the order!

Tracer: How's the ram doing, Brigitte?

Brigitte: Working exactly as planned, just keep them off me.

Pharah: Let's hope this ram goes better than your father's bomb did.

Brigitte: Believe me, Pharah. I've got this covered.

Spyro: How close are we to getting in there, Brigitte?

Brigitte: Won't be long now!

Breaking Down the Door

Brigitte: We're in!

Tracer: And not a moment too soon!

Pharah: That reactor's going to go critical at any moment!

Spyro: Strike Team, move out!

Sieging the Reactor

Pharah: Figures Talon's got their heaviest hitters here.

Spyro: My guess they didn't trust Null Sector.

Pharah: Thankfully, I've battled these fools before.

Spyro: Exactly why you're here, Pharah.

Tracer: Talon Assassin, dead ahead!

Brigitte: That'll be pretty literal in a second!

Spyro: Keep your eyes pealed for Heavy Assault Troopers.

Pharah: I've got eyes in the air, none in sight.

Spyro: Now I'm expecting one to pop up at any moment.

Pharah: Very funny, Spyro.

Stopping the Reactor

(Spyro stops the Reactor) Spyro: The reactor's back online.

(Tracer stops the Reactor) Tracer: That should take care of the reactor.

(Brigitte stops the Reactor) Brigitte: The reactor's functioning normally again.

(Pharah stops the Reactor) Pharah: The reactor's been stopped. Mission Accomplished.

Conclusion

If there was anything to take away from this mission, it's that Winston was right to activate the Recall. Our actions in London have given the world all they needed to get the Petras Act repealed. Overwatch isn't making a comeback thought, it has risen from the ashes and become Dragonwatch instead.

Now Talon and Null Sector had best beware, because now that we're back in action legally, there's nothing that will stop us from taking them down for good.

 **And that wraps up Part I of the New Years Eve Special. For Part II, click over to the Soul Calibur Intros. Now, I will reiterate the plan for the future of this story. Currently, I am running out of characters, and there are 28 unique maps in Overwatch, so each of them will get a chapter, then I have to give Spyro and Cynder's story chapters. And unless Blizzard adds 5 new characters to Overwatch by that point, I will create a sequel story for those characters and any other content added. But in the meantime, all of you reading have a Happy New Year, and I will see you back here in 2019. Same time... same channel.**


	55. Spyro vs Pharah

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! There's only a month worth of characters left, so by the end of January, we'll be into maps! So let's not waste any time, and get into the series! Today, a character I've wanted to put in for ages, but never had an opening to once I started my themes. We've seen her mother already, and she's been in two other chapters as is. That's right, it's Pharah! So, let's get going!**

Interactions

Pharah: So you're restarting Overwatch?

Spyro: Kind of. And you are at the top of our list for membership.

Spyro: I've spoken with your bosses at Helix, they're willing to send you over.

Pharah: Forget asking them. I quit the second I heard about Dragonwatch.

Pharah: Tell me Spyro. Have you ever done something you know is right, despite your parents' protest?

Spyro: I wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't.

Spyro: Your mother was a hero to all of us, Fareeha.

Pharah: There's always more you don't know.

Pharah: I'm looking forward to fighting with you, Spyro.

Spyro: Trust me, Pharah. The feeling's mutual.

Spyro: Even if your mother is against us, you'd still join Dragonwatch?

Pharah: You know as well as I do, sometimes you need to break the rules to enforce them.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Pharah getting a kill) Spyro: Superb shooting as ever!

(For friendly Pharah getting eliminated) Spyro: Ana's going to kill me!

(For enemy Pharah getting eliminated) Spyro: Helix needs to do better.

(For enemy Pharah getting a kill) Spyro: Like mother, like daughter. Both soon to be dead.

(When On Fire) Spyro: Forget being on fire, I AM fire!

(When eliminating an Overwatch Member) Spyro: Are you still that mad at your mother?


	56. Cynder vs Pharah

**Now Cynder takes on Pharah, let's do this!**

Interactions

Pharah: I'm keeping my eye on you, Cynder.

Cynder: Duly noted. Same here.

Cynder: Time to clear the skies!

Pharah: I couldn't agree more!

Pharah: You're pretty good fighting in the air.

Cynder: I wasn't called the Terror of the Skies for nothing.

Cynder: A shame for Helix, losing one of their best to join Dragonwatch.

Pharah: And I don't regret a minute of it

Pharah: The tides are turning against us it seems.

Cynder: Something tells me a favorable wind is about to blow through.

Cynder: Clear skies and favorable winds.

Pharah: A recipe for a perfect victory.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Pharah getting a kill) Cynder: Perfection. Just as I'd hoped.

(For friendly Pharah getting eliminated) Cynder: The skies have gone dark...

(For enemy Pharah getting eliminated) Cynder: Your allies will soon taste the darkest night...

(For enemy Pharah getting a kill) Cynder: Ana was right to keep you out of Overwatch.

(When On Fire) Cynder: The Terror of the Skies is back, baby!

(When eliminating an Overwatch member) Cynder: Is this as sweet as you'd hope?

 **And that about does it for Pharah. Now only three characters remain. So who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	57. Spyro vs Ashe

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! Today, we take on the newest character in the game, and finally finish off everyone in the Revolution and Redemption Specials. Of course, I mean Ashe! But before we begin, an update. Considering Hero #30 is still up in the air as of this going up, and I plan to wrap the story up after the maps, I have an announcement there. If Hero #30 comes out before I finish the maps, I'll throw them in this story, and not the second part. So, let's not waste any more time. Let's get right into it!**

Interactions

Ashe: Never would've guessed you guys'd track me down.

Spyro: With McCree as an enemy, we needed somebody who knew him well.

Spyro: The Deadlock Gang has proven an invaluable ally.

Ashe: Glad you listened to me then, eh? Good to hear it.

Ashe: This team is probably the second-closest thing to a family I've ever had, after the Deadlock Gang of course.

Spyro: Hey, we're just glad to be in the top three.

Spyro: You and B.O.B. seem very close.

Ashe: What do you expect? He was really the only family I ever had.

Ashe: Once you have my respect, you've got to really work hard to keep it.

Spyro: Hard work is our foundation, you'll get nothing but it.

Spyro: Dragonwatch is glad to have you, Ashe. And the rest of the Deadlock Gang.

Ashe: Thanks, Spyro. Means a lot.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Ashe getting a kill) Spyro: Nice shooting, Tex.

(For friendly Ashe getting eliminated) Spyro: B.O.B.'s going to kill me!

(For enemy Ashe getting eliminated) Spyro: Not such an ace shot now.

(For enemy Ashe getting a kill) Spyro: Lousy one-percenter.

(For Ashe eliminating McCree) Spyro: He just got dead-locked.

(When Ashe activates her Ultimate) Spyro: Watch out, here comes B.O.B.!


	58. Cynder vs Ashe

**Now Cynder takes on Ashe. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Ashe: Got to say, I respect someone with a record like yours.

Cynder: I guess a little red doesn't deter everyone.

Cynder: You and I are kind of similar, Ashe.

Ashe: Funny, I was just about to say the same thing.

Ashe: I'll say it, this Shadow Corps thing is pretty sweet.

Cynder: It's always more fun to work outside the law.

Cynder: So B.O.B. was really the only family you ever had?

Ashe: Trouble of growing up rich, I guess.

Ashe: I'm surprised you were willing to bring the whole gang into your group.

Cynder: Your reputation preceded you. We had no problems there.

Cynder: I'll admit it, you're a hell of a shot.

Ashe: Trust me, I wasn't even trying this time.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Ashe getting a kill) Cynder: Bullseye.

(For friendly Ashe getting eliminated) Cynder: See ya, cowgirl...

(For enemy Ashe getting eliminated) Cynder: Go cry to B.O.B. about it.

(For enemy Ashe getting a kill) Cynder: Pretty good, she said begrudgingly.

(For Ashe eliminating McCree) Cynder: Finally got his clock cleaned.

(When Ashe activates her Ultimate) Cynder: Here comes B.O.B.!

 **And that wraps up Ashe. Only two characters remain with this... So who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	59. Spyro vs Wrecking Ball

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! Only two heroes remain, and since this week has been crazy over here on my end, I'm keeping this short with the one who is easiest, Wrecking Ball. Or as some people will call him, Hammond. I say Wrecking Ball. So, let's get going.**

Interactions

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Spyro: Watch it, furball!

Spyro: A hamster piloting a mech suit? Now I've seen everything.

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Spyro: Calm down!

Spyro: You were on Horizon with Winston?

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Spyro: Can I just talk to the AI? This is getting ridiculous.

Spyro: Am I dreaming right now? I'm fighting a hamster!

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Wrecking Ball getting a kill) Spyro: A championship well earned.

(For friendly Wrecking Ball getting eliminated) Spyro: Winston's going to kill me!

(For enemy Wrecking Ball getting eliminated) Spyro: Maybe I'm awake now.

(For enemy Wrecking Ball getting a kill) Spyro: This dream is getting to be a nightmare.

(When Wrecking Ball eliminates Winston) Spyro: Must there be only one...?

(When Wrecking Ball eliminates Junkrat) Spyro: Good thing Ember's not here.


	60. Cynder vs Wrecking Ball

**Now Cynder takes on Wrecking Ball. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Cynder: Why, thank you.

Cynder: Of course the hamster has a giant rolling ball robot.

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Cynder: Watch your tongue, rodent!

Cynder: Okay, this is officially the weirdest thing I have ever seen.

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Wrecking Ball (Squeaks)

Cynder: I concur.

Cynder: So you knew a young Winston? What was he like?

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks)

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Wrecking Ball getting a kill) Cynder: This is surreal

(For friendly Wrecking Ball getting eliminated) Cynder: Just be glad you're not a guinea pig, else you'd be dinner.

(For enemy Wrecking Ball getting eliminated) Cynder: Just like ever hamster a child has owned...

(For enemy Wrecking Ball getting a kill) Cynder: Foul mouthed rodent...

(When Wrecking Ball eliminates Winston) Cynder: This isn't a contest of immortals! You both can live!

(When Wrecking Ball eliminates Junkrat) Cynder: No autographs.

 **And that wraps up Wrecking Ball. Next week, the as of now final hero. And they need no introduction. So you'll just have to wait until next week to see them in action! And trust me, you won't want to miss it. Same time... same channel!**


	61. Spyro vs Sombra

**This is it everyone, what is currently the final Hero in Overwatch. You know who it is, I know who it is. Let's just do this, it's Sombra. Now to clarify why she is last, there is a reason. And unlike a guest review, in the guise of Sombra herself, has claimed, it is not because I think she's best. I honestly just kept forgetting Sombra. Anyways, let's do this.**

Interactions

Sombra: You'd be surprised what I could dig up on Cynder...

Spyro: Try it and I'll fry you.

Spyro: You hackers are all the same. Cowards.

Sombra: How dare you!

Sombra: I can discredit everything you ever did in seconds.

Spyro: Too bad nobody would believe you.

Spyro: There's no place in Dragonwatch for you.

Sombra: I'm hurt.

Sombra: You don't think I know about your heart-loving friend?

Spyro: I'm not weak like Volskaya, you can't bribe me with information.

Spyro: I can smell your Translocator, you know.

Sombra: It leaves a scent? Need to fix that.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Sombra getting a kill) Spyro: You got lucky.

(For friendly Sombra getting eliminated) Spyro: Finally someone shuts her up.

(For enemy Sombra getting eliminated) Spyro: No more simulated fame, you're just another criminal.

(For enemy Sombra getting a kill) Spyro: One lucky shot doesn't mean you know kung fu.

(When spotting a cloaked Sombra) Spyro: Don't think I can't see you.

(When hacked by Sombra) Spyro: Gah! What just happened?!


	62. Cynder vs Sombra

**Now Cynder takes on Sombra to wrap up the current heroes. Let's do this!**

Interactions

Sombra: Wouldn't it be too bad if Spyro knew about your "friend"?

Cynder: Don't try to Volskaya me. I'm stronger than she could ever be.

Cynder: You're dumber than most hackers I know. Giving in to your own hype.

Sombra: There's more to me than hype.

Sombra: One click, and I can release your entire history.

Cynder: You're not even threatening with your computers.

Cynder: Take away the technology and what are you? A nobody.

Sombra: You will pay for that remark.

Sombra: Wouldn't it be a shame to learn your lover was hiding something?

Cynder: Spyro and I are open with each other. We have no secrets.

Cynder: You're not a revolutionary. You're a little child in a calavera mask crying for attention. You're a joke.

Sombra: A child who can erase any reference to your existence.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Sombra getting a kill) Cynder: Looks like you do have a modicum of skill.

(For friendly Sombra getting eliminated) Cynder: Thanks. She was getting on my nerves.

(For enemy Sombra getting eliminated) Cynder: Go back to your Matrix.

(For enemy Sombra getting a kill) Cynder: Do you even know what you're doing?

(When spotting a cloaked Sombra) Cynder: You will never get away from me.

(When hacked by Sombra) Cynder: You little...

 **And I think I'll cut her off there, and put an end to Sombra. And that is it, as of now, we have done all the heroes in Overwatch! So next week, we begin the maps! Now I counted them out, and there are 26 maps in the game in 5 different categories. And to make things go as smoothly as possible, I will do two maps a week. And once those are done, as well as a possible Hero #30 chapter if they come out during this time, Spyro and Cynder's personal chapters will go up, detailing their movesets, Ultimates, and perhaps a bit of backstory. So, next week, we begin on maps, and begin this story's eventual end. So, which maps are up first? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	63. King's Row Interactions

**Welcome to the next era of the Overwatch Interactions! Now we are beginning the map section of the story. And before we do, I should clarify how these will work. Spyro and Cynder will share a chapter per map, consisting of four lines for them on each map, followed by 2 map specific interactions each. So let's not waste any more time. Let's do this!**

Spyro

This place is looking much better since we cleared out Null Sector.

Don't Lena and Emily live near here? Maybe we should visit.

(At the statue of Mondatta) You were truly a hero Mondatta. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten

(In Defense Spawn) We've recieved word an EMP is on the way. We have to stop it!

Cynder

Omnics forced to live in a slum by humans. History repeats itself I see.

We double dated with Lena and Emily at that pub down the street. Good memories.

(At the statue of Mondatta) The world lucky to have you, Master Mondatta. Rest in Peace

(In Defense Spawn) They think they can just drag an EMP grenade through here? Not on my watch!

Map-Specific Interactions

Moira: The treatment of Omnics here is positively barbaric.

Spyro: True, but that's why we're here. To change that.

Spyro: Tracer, you have to stop blaming yourself for Mondatta's death.

Tracer: I know. I just can't help but feel like I could've prevented it.

Tracer: Cynder, up for a chip sarnie?

Cynder: Any time, Tracer. Any time.

Cynder: Is the suffering here troubling to you, Master?

Zenyatta: It is. Mondatta gave his life to improve things here. Now we must carry on his legacy.


	64. Hanamura Interactions

**As I've said previously, there will be two maps in each update now that we've started here. So, now we travel across the world from England to end up in Hanamura, Genji's old stomping grounds. So, let's get going!**

Spyro

Ah, I love Japan in the spring. Cherry blossoms always bring a smile to my face.

A nice hot bowl of ramen really would hit the spot. Maybe after the mission.

(Within Shimada Castle) Hard to believe Genji used to be part of this. Harder still to see his brother nearly killed him over it.

(In Attack Spawn) Note to self, bring some quarters next time I come here.

Cynder

Cherry blossoms. (Sighs) Beautiful.

I could use a bowl of ramen right about now.

(Within Shimada Castle) Genji was willing to give all this up to do the right thing. Now that's admirable.

(In Attack Spawn) I never had time for games. Besides, I don't have any quarters.

Map-Specific Interactions

Hanzo: You are not welcome here, Dragon!

Spyro: Then we're both trespassing.

Spyro: So this is where you nearly died?

Genji: I don't see it that way anymore. I now see it as where my rebirth began.

DVa: Hey, Cynder? Up for a round of Starcraft?

Cynder: Loser buys ramen after the mission!

Cynder: It's hard to believe you came from this background, Genji.

Genji: Much like you, I do not let this define me. Not anymore.

 **And that wraps up our first map update session! Expect the next 12 to follow this pattern unless Hero #30 comes out during this time. So, which maps are next? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	65. Nepal Interactions

**Welcome back to the Overwatch interactions series! Today, we continue our map series as we head for Nepal! Let's not waste a moment! Here we go!**

Spyro

This is where Cynder overcame her past? Definitely a good place to do it.

The home of the Shambali. I'm honored to just lay eyes on this place.

(In Genji's Room) So Genji lived here too? Definitely looks comfy.

(At any control point) Why is there so much fighting over a place of peace? This makes no sense to me.

Cynder

Breathe in the mountain air... Embrace tranquility...

One of the few places I can call home in this world. It's good to be back.

(In Genji's Room) So this is your place, Genji? Feels just like Hanamura, doesn't it?

(At any control point) These shrines are sacred! Keep the damage to a minimum!

Map-Specific Interactions

Zenyatta: It is an honor to have you among us, Spyro.

Spyro: Believe me, Zenyatta. The honor is mine.

Spyro: This place is so... peaceful...

Genji: The world needs more places like this.

Zenyatta: Welcome home, my young pupil.

Cynder: It's good to be home, Master Zenyatta.

Cynder: You're still living here, Genji?

Genji: This is the one place in the world where I feel at home.


	66. Watchpoint: Gibraltar Interactions

**Now we travel from the frigid summits of Nepal to the coastal base of Watchpoint: Gibraltar! Let's get going!**

Spyro

Winston kept this place in pretty good shape! Hope he didn't mess with my locker though.

Ah the memories. But, it's time to make new ones.

(At the launchpad) Finally time to see this thing used!

(In Attack Spawn) Did this place always smell like peanut butter? Or has it been that long since I was here?

Cynder

Surprised nobody ever came here, and that Athena is still running.

This seems like the perfect place to set Dragonwatch up from.

(At the launchpad) Never seen a launch from here. Let's fix that.

(In Attack Spawn) Winston kept this place in good repair. Always good to see.

Map-Specific Interactions

Winston: It's really good to have you guys back, you know.

Spyro: Winston old friend, I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be.

Spyro: You've turned into a real cynic, you know that?

Soldier 76: Overwatch should have disbanded years before it did. Only with time have I realized this.

Winston: Time to check a big item off the to do list!

Cynder: Still as energetic as ever. I like that about you, Winston.

Cynder: It looks like there's always got to be a cynic, eh Jack?

Soldier 76: I'm not here for a reunion, more like a goodbye if anything.

 **And that concludes today's map updates! Next time, things are really going to be inverted, at least from the standards of today's updates. So which maps am I talking about? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	67. Horizon Lunar Colony Interactions

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! Today's first chapter takes us out of this world, as we're heading for Horizon Lunar Colony** **! So let's not waste a moment, time for liftoff!**

Spyro

Low gravity, need to remember that.

So this is where Winston and Hammond grew up? Seems lovely.

(At the telescope) This blue marble has seen so much tragedy. Hopefully we can change that.

(In Winston's quarters) So this is where it all began. From humble beginnings and all that

Cynder

Our resident genius came from the moon. No surprise.

The technology up here is incredible. A shame its being wasted

(At the telescope) Really makes you feel insignificant, doesn't it?

(In Winston's quarters) Genius has to start somewhere.

Map-Specific Interactions

Winston: I always hoped to never come back here.

Spyro: This place doesn't define you, Winston.

Spyro: I've got a bad feeling about this place

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks nervously)

Winston: Let's hope we don't run into the other test subjects.

Cynder: If we do, we can take them.

Cynder: I see I'm not the only one with a bad history regarding moons.

Wrecking Ball: (Squeaks confusedly)


	68. Junkertown Interactions

**Now we leave the moon for the wasteland that was Australia, otherwise known as Junkertown. Let's wrap this up.**

Spyro

This place is almost unrecognizable. Did the Crisis hit that hard?

With an environment like this, it's no wonder Roadhog's so grouchy

(In the Junker Queen's throneroom) Her weapons are gone. Let's make this quick.

(In Roadhog's Garage) Nice bike, Mako.

Cynder

Reminds me of the Burned Lands...

This place really went to hell in a hurry. But with persistance, they can rebuild.

(In the Junker Queen's throneroom) She exiled Junkrat? My kind of Monarch already.

(In Roadhog's Garage) Good to see you're keeping a roof over your head.

Map-Specific Interactions

Roadhog: Wasn't expecting company.

Spyro: Do I need an excuse to see a friend?

Spyro: The Junker Queen would be an invaluable ally.

Junkrat: If you can gain her favor. Not easy.

Roadhog: So, how long you staying?

Cynder: As long as needed to get the Queen onboard. Sorry Mako.

Cynder: The Queen's against you? Good sign for us.

Junkrat: You work with bots. Bad omen for you.

 **And that wraps up today's update. So, where to next? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... Same channel!**


	69. Numbani Interactions

**Welcome back to the Overwatch interactions series! Today, we are heading for a place I have been looking forward to for a while. We're going to Numbani! Let's do this!**

Spyro

A city where humans and omnics can live in harmony. I love this!

Hard to believe that mockery of Doomfist came from a place this bright.

(In Defense Spawn) This gauntlet should just be melted down. But history demands otherwise.

(In Attack Spawn) My one complaint, still takes forever to get landing clearance.

Cynder

Adawe, you were a hero beyond anything we do.

Genji may not feel it, but I feel at home here.

(In Defense Spawn) One glove caused so much misery. A legacy disgraced.

(In Attack Spawn) Just hope our flight doesn't get delayed. Again.

Map-Specific Interactions

Orisa: You and Cynder are members of the Adawe Foundation?

Spyro: Don't tell Efi, but we voted for her to get that grant used to create you.

Spyro: Even the brightest city has a shadow, I see.

Doomfist: You are more deluded than I expected.

Orisa: It is an honor to have you as guests in Numbani.

Cynder: The honor is ours Orisa. We're just seeing how things are going here.

Cynder: You disgrace this city, Akande.

Doomfist: I say that Orisa is the disgrace. I am a saving grace.


	70. Oasis Interactions

**Now we go from one shining locale to another. This time, it's Oasis! Let's do this!**

Spyro:

A city built on the principles of science. Talk about an experiment in success!

So Moira's in the government here? Explains her leadership skill.

(In the City Center restaurant spawn room) I'll say it. This place definitely is the best restaurant in the world.

(In either University spawn room) They actually offered me a teaching position here. Politely turned them down.

Cynder

So this is Moira's place? Definitely seems like her type of town.

An interesting experiment. Can science run a city? So far, yes.

(In the City Center restaurant spawn room) The wait list is worth it. Best food in the world! Especially that cake, it certainly was no lie!

(In either University spawn room) So much print in one place. I wonder how they got all of it...

Map-Specific Interactions

Moira: Look upon the works of science, my friend.

Spyro: It's beautiful, Moira. But science still can't explain everything.

Spyro: Vishkar still want a foothold hefe?

Symmetra: Not as much as we do, and unlike them, we have one.

Symmetra: This is a perfect example of what order can create.

Cynder: No system is without entropy.

Cynder: Minister of Genetics. Impressive.

Moira: My work got me here, and it will changs the world one day. Once the world catches up to Oasis.

 **And that wraps up today's update! Now, I saw the Paris map went live this week, so it'll be part of a triple map at some point. So, where to next? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... Same channel!**


	71. Spyro vs Baptiste

**Welcome back to the Overwatch interactions series! It's happened everybody! Overwatch has revealed Hero #30! Baptiste has entered the fray! As of me writing this on February 26th, Baptiste is on the PTR for Overwatch, so he should be hitting the game proper not too far from now. But, as promised, since Hero #30 debuted before the story concluded, Baptiste is heading into the Dragonwatch lore now. Now this is a challenge for me since I have nothing to work with. It's why I put off Ashe and Wrecking Ball for so long, they were too new to have anything I could use as a reference. But, I think I've got him figured out. So let's do this!**

Interactions

Baptiste: Most people who try to hunt me don't make it out alive.

Spyro: That's why I'm hoping we can be allies.

Spyro: You're ex-Talon?

Baptiste: I was blinded, but now I see them for what they are.

Baptiste: You say you want to recruit me?

Spyro: Dragonwatch could use someone with abilities like yours.

Spyro: I feel like I recognize you from somewhere.

Baptiste: You were part of the Overwatch relief team that came to Haiti after the Crisis. I never got to thank you.

Baptiste: So, Talon's getting more brazen than ever?

Spyro: Good thing we've got insider knowledge.

Spyro: With you on our side, Talon is going down!

Baptiste: And good riddance to them!

Kill Quotes

(When friendly Baptiste gets a kill) Spyro: Caribbean Confederation's finest!

(When friendly Baptiste gets eliminated) Spyro: Talon will pay for this!

(When enemy Baptiste gets eliminated) Spyro: The hunter has become the hunted.

(When enemy Baptiste gets a kill) Spyro: Just picture him in Talon gear and you'll be fine to end him.

(When in range of Baptiste's Ultimate) Spyro: Opportunity window! Go for it!

(When destroying Baptiste's Immortality Wall) Spyro: Final Destination, everybody off!


	72. Cynder vs Baptiste

**Now Cynder takes on Baptiste! Let's do this!**

Interactions

Baptiste: I know that look. It's the look of someone who's seen a lot.

Cynder: We both know it well, Baptiste.

Cynder: Glad to see I'm not the only one deceived by evil here.

Baptiste: You were too, I see. I'm the one who's glad to not be alone.

Baptiste: I never got to thank you for your aid in Haiti.

Cynder: We were just doing what was right.

Cynder: First Ana heals people by sniping them, now you do it with grenades!

Baptiste: Gives a whole new meaning to the idea of getting a shot.

Baptiste: Talon's going to regret messing with us!

Cynder: Couldn't agree more, Baptiste!

Cynder: Glad to have you on the team, Baptiste.

Baptiste: I'm just glad to see people looking past the Talon stain.

Kill Quotes

(For friendly Baptiste getting a kill) Cynder: A one in thirty million soldier!

(For friendly Baptiste getting eliminated) Cynder: You will pay for that!

(For enemy Baptiste getting eliminated) Cynder: Apparently 1 in 30,000,000 aren't good enough odds anymore.

(For enemy Baptiste getting a kill) Cynder: Still some Talon in you, I see.

(When in range of Baptiste's Ultimate) Cynder: Time to do some real damage! Thanks Baptiste!

(When destroying Baptiste's Immortality Wall) Cynder: Fear the Reaper...

 **And that wraps up Baptiste! Next week, back to the usual schedule of maps. So, where are we headed next? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	73. Busan Interactions

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! After our brief stop in Haiti to welcome Baptiste to the team, we resume our Map World Tour. Firstly, we settle down in lovely Korea, specifically Busan. Let's see how this goes!**

Spyro

So this is where DVa and company made their valiant stand. True heroes, all of them.

MEKA was quite the project. Turning gamers into soldiers? Interesting indeed.

(At the karaoke stand) From the ashes we will rise, like a phoenix to the skies! You'll find your enemy top notch, as you battle Dragonwatch! Okay, that was cheesy.

(In the Sanctuary) (Sighs) Finally, a place of peace. Just what I need.

Cynder

Hard to believe this battle was won by a bunch of gamers. They turned out to be real heroes after all.

The mechs are nice and all, just a little flashy for my taste.

(At the karaoke stand) Death comes swift with main and might, vanishing into the night! Best prepare for your demise, you face the Terror of the Skies! Now that felt good!

(In the Sanctuary) I love Korean architecture. There's just something... calming about it.

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: Everything I've said about you before, this place proves it all wrong.

DVa: Thanks, Spyro. That means a lot.

Genji: The Gwishin are fierce opponents. It takes a lot of skill to stand them down alone.

Spyro: Thankfully that skill is on our side, Genji.

Cynder: It's good to see that even fierce gaming rivals can come together to protect their mutual home.

DVa: Nothing transcends that kind of loyalty.

Genji: I wouldn't have guessed professional gamers would be good soldiers.

Cynder: Scientifically, it kind of makes sense. Better attention to detail.

 **You can probably guess I did this just for the karaoke. It's too funny to skip!**


	74. Temple of Anubis Interactions

**Now we trade the lovely city of Busan for the ancient ruins of the Temple of Anubis. Enjoy!**

Spyro

Here's hoping Anubis is still contained. We're not going through that mess again.

We all thought Captain Amari died here. Looks like we were wrong.

(Outside Attack Spawn) What did they even draw on this thing? It looks like a fish with legs!

(At the final Capture Point) Please let that thing still be contained!

Cynder

So this is where that God Program is. Let's hope Helix can keep it here.

So this is where Captain Amari faked her death? Makes sense.

(Outside Attack Spawn) I'll never understand this sort of art.

(At the final Capture Point) If Anubis gets out, it'll spark another Crisis.

Map-Specific Interactions

Pharah: I'll never forget what happened here.

Spyro: Believe me, Pharah, none of us will.

Spyro: Let's hope you don't die here. Again.

Ana: I've missed your peculiar sense of humor.

Pharah: This is the place where I became who I am today.

Cynder: An experience best not forgotten.

Cynder: Let's hope nobody plans to die here again.

Ana: That was one time, Cynder. I didn't expect you to hold grudges.

 **And that wraps up today's portion of our world tour. Where to next? Join us next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	75. Eichenwalde Interactions

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! Today, our world tour of Maps takes us to the beautifully rustic town of Eichenwalde, the first map released after the game was released. Took us long enough to get here. So let's get started!**

Spyro

So many people lost their lives here during the Crisis. May their sacrifices never be forgotten.

I always loved these old German towns. Such a sense of community, of oneness.

(In front of the Castle on Attack) It's time we give Balderich a hero's burial, like he deserves.

(At the final objective) We've come to bring you home, Balderich.

Cynder

Hard to believe the bloodiest battle in the Crisis took place here.

Something tells me Reinhardt spent a lot of time at this bar. He always did seem drunk to me.

(In front of the Castle on Attack) Should we even be doing this? Why can't this be Balderich's tomb?

(At the final objective) Balderich von Adler. Overwatch would've loved to work with you. But your sacrifice was noble. May it never be forgotten.

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: So this is where it happened, eh Reinhardt?

Reinhardt: Indeed. This is where I became the man I am today.

Torbjörn: Well, never expected to be here.

Spyro: You and me both, Torb.

Cynder: Balderich was a hero of mine. A true Crusader through and through.

Reinhardt: On that much, we both agree.

Torbjörn: I'm frankly surprised you were able to go on this mission.

Cynder: Couldn't really trust you not to damage Balderich's armor. What with that claw of yours.


	76. Dorado Interactions

**Now we travel from historic Eichenwalde to a city ready to party, Dorado! Let's get started!**

Spyro

Hard to believe a place as jovial as this gave birth to Sombra.

Festival de la Luz, one of my favorite post-Crisis holidays!

(In Attack Spawn) People come from all over the world to hear these bells. I can attest to it. Ring them just right, and it's lovely. No Notre Dame but it's lovely.

(Near Panaderia las Nieblas) I love the smell of freshly baked bread. Reminds anyone of home.

Cynder

So this is where Sombra came from. I guess some of the darkness lingered after all.

From the darkest night, Mexico is arising as a spark of hope. A point of light piercing the darkness.

(In Attack Spawn) These kind of remind me of meditation bells back in Nepal. Calming...

(Near Panaderia las Nieblas) I could really go for a corbata right about now. Maybe later.

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: Hard to believe a dark stain like you could come from here.

Sombra: LumeriCo's secrets had to see the light, just as much as Mexico did.

Soldier 76: Los Muertos needs to be handled, before they get way out of hand.

Spyro: And your methods of savagery only encourage them, Jack.

Cynder: It's time for the world to step out of the darkness, Sombra.

Sombra: I couldn't agree more. I'm trying to help do that, you know.

Soldier 76: Wouldn't think you'd thrive here, Cynder. Too much light and all.

Cynder: What do you think I am, Jack? A vampire?!

 **And that wraps up today's update. So where are we headed next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	77. Route 66 Interactions

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions Series! Today, our world tour takes us to the United States, one of the only nations to have two locations in the game. Specifically, we are starting out by getting our kicks on Route 66. Let's do this!**

Spyro

So this is where Ashe and McCree got started? Seems right.

Anybody else baking alive here? I mean, I'm a reptile and it's too hot for me!

(In Attack Spawn) Ashe was right, don't drink the coffee!

(In the Deadlock Gang hideout, at the dartboard) Talk about good shots.

Cynder

This used to be this nation's main street, now it's in disrepair. A victim of the times.

I can see why this place was abandoned. I'm baking alive here!

(In Attack Spawn) Nobody drink the coffee.

(In the Deadlock Gang hideout, at the dartboard) Now that's kind of petty.

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: Hard to believe this used to be a lifeline of this country.

Ashe: Some things just don't age well. McCree's cowboy movies are definitely on that list.

McCree: If I know one thing, it's that you're not welcome here.

Spyro: Grow up, cowboy.

Cynder: You realize you're breaking a Deadlock Gang rule by working with us.

Ashe: I made an exception. You aren't the law, you're family.

McCree: Order up! One slice of apple pie, seeds in.

Cynder: You're going to need more than apple seed cyanide to stop me, Jesse.


	78. Hollywood Interactions

**Continuing our tour of classic USA, we stop off in Tinseltown, or rather Hollywood. Let's see what we're getting in to.**

Spyro

Hollywood gripped by discriminatory sentiments? No surprise there.

Goldshire Studios, maker of pretty good films almost exclusively.

(In the Theatre spawn room) _Hero of My Storm_ , a great flick! You know, Hana should really consider doing more films.

(At the payload) HAL-Fred Glitchbot? He's an okay director, but film preference plays no part in this mission.

Cynder

History seems to repeat itself a lot in this town.

I hear Goldshire's been in financial trouble recently. And so has our client. You don't think this is all staged, do you?

(In the Theatre spawn room) I keep telling Hana that _Hero of My Storm_ was excellent! She's always so nervous about it.

(At the payload) Can somebody tell Glitchbot to keep quiet in there? This job is hard enough without his berating.

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: Can somebody tell Glitchbot to shut it?

Winston: Believe me, I don't like this either.

McCree: I bet you're a fan of those old-fashioned cowboy movies, aren't you?

Spyro: Not even close, McCree.

Cynder: I keep getting a funny feeling about this mission. Something's not right here.

Winston: I get that feeling too. Like we're all just actors in some crazy plot.

DVa: You really think _Hero of My Storm_ was great?

Cynder: I wouldn't say it if it weren't true!

Bonus: Comments from HAL-Fred Glitchbot

Can somebody tell that giant grape to get moving?

If we're not there in thirty seconds, do not expect a flattering depiction in my next picture!

"Terror of the Skies"? Sounds like a period horror movie. Wait, that actually sounds good.

I'm actually looking for a new lead actress. You know anyone?

 **And that wraps up today's stops on the world tour. Considering Hollywood has the only talking payload that I'm aware of, I couldn't resist putting in something for him to say. So, where to next? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	79. Volskaya Industries Interactions

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! After a stop in the US last week, we leave the warm climate of Hollywood for the frigid temps of Russia, for a visit to Volskaya Industries. Let's get this over with quickly, before anyone realizes we're here.**

Spyro

I'll say this about Russians, they certainly know how to hit back.

If the information we have is genuine, Volskaya is even more hypocritical than we realized.

(In Attack Spawn) Anybody else here get a creepy feeling in churches? Or is it just me?

(When seeing a Svyatogor dancing) These pilots have way too much time on their hands.

Cynder

Russia rose after the Crisis, but at what cost?

Well, well, well, Ms. Volskaya. What secrets are you hiding.

(In Attack Spawn) Let's get this over with. Churches like this creep me out. (Shudders)

(When seeing a Svyatogor dancing) So much for taking your job seriously.

Map Specific Interactions

Spyro: Have you ever stopped to consider this may be too much?

Zarya: When it comes to defending my homeland, nothing is too much.

Sombra: A shame this company is founded on hypocrisy.

Spyro: You know we already know that, right? Go tell Zarya that much.

Cynder: Katya Volskaya got this tech from your enemies. You do know that, do you not?

Zarya: Katya Volskaya is a hero to all Russians. I will not have you besmirching her good name!

Sombra: I'm frankly surprised you're not on this place's banned list.

Cynder: The feeling is mutual.


	80. Lijiang Tower Interactions

**Now as we swiftly flee security at Volskaya Industries, we fly south to a more friendly corporate headquarters, Lijiang Tower. So let's get moving!**

Spyro

Lucheng Interstellar. Always reaching beyond the final frontier.

I love places like this. The ancient meets the modern, there's something harmonic about it.

(In the Night Market area) If there's one thing I love about this town, it's these markets. A delicacy waiting around every corner.

(In front of the space suits in the Control Center) You were a hero beyond anything we could do.

Cynder

So these are the guys who set up Horizon. At least they're trying to fix this problem.

(Sighs) The ancient and modern in harmony. A sight the world must more often see.

(In the Night Market area) Spyro actually proposed at this Market. We've come back here every year since.

(In front of the space suits in the Control Center) The world will never forget you. True heroes never die.

Map Specific Interactions

Spyro: Still got mixed feelings about this place?

Winston: You know it.

Mei: It's good to be home.

Spyro: I can attest to that feeling.

Cynder: You're thinking Lucheng was witholding information on Horizon?

Winston: Well they knew the systems weren't down entirely. But I can understand waiting for a usable signal to say anything.

Mei: You were frozen as well?

Cynder: Sort of, not in cryostasis but in a time gem. For three years.

 **And that wraps up today's update! Next time, will be something rather special. What does that mean exactly? You'll see on the next update. Same time... same channel!**


	81. Ilios Interactions

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! We are jetting off on yet another leg of our map world tour, stopping in lovely Greece, to visit the lovely historical sites near and in Ilios! Let's not waste any time, let's get into it!**

Spyro

I love coastal towns. The smell of the sea is always refreshing.

A place like this needs to be protected. Good thing we're here.

(In the Ruins portion of the map) Talon won't be stealing these artifacts on our watch.

(Falling into the Well) Where's Lassie when you need her?!

Cynder

The smell of the waters, the crisp salty air, I love the sea...

History is nothing to be taken lightly.

(In the Ruins portion of the map) Talon tries to fence history on the black market, we'll put a stop to that.

(Falling into the Well) From this I shall rise!

Map Specific Interactions

Spyro: If you think you'll get away with these relics, you're mad.

Doomfist: Only the strong survive, all traces of the rest must be wiped away.

Reaper: Let's make this quick... I'm getting sea sick.

Spyro: We're on land.

Cynder: The past of humanity must be preserved!

Doomfist: On certain points we agree. As a monument to the strongest.

Reaper: I never thought you enjoyed the sea...

Cynder: It's calming to me.


	82. Blizzard World Interactions

**Now we trade the calm seaside town of Ilios, for a frantic theme park panic as we head back to the US for a brief day at Blizzard World! Let's get going then.**

Spyro

Theme parks, a seemingly quintessential part of many childhoods. Never been to one, but they seem fun!

Why do I get the feeling this is all one big meta joke?

(Capturing the Payload) Alright people, let's get this thing moving! Whatever the heck it is this time...

(In the Starcraft section of the Park) I am not building anymore pylons.

Cynder

Never really went to a theme park. Seems fun, if you don't mind the noise.

Way to self-indulge, Blizzard.

(Capturing the Payload) I swear this thing was different last time we were here.

(In the Diablo section of the Park) Now this seems like my kind of place...

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: I know you hacked the scores in the arcade.

Sombra: Come on. Can't I have a little fun?

Tracer: Wait, there's a bunch of Blizzard characters running around a Blizzard theme park in a Blizzard game. How does that work?

Spyro: Welcome to our Multiversal madness.

Cynder: Really? You're so bad at this you have to hack the high scores?

Sombra: You know you're no fun, right?

Tracer: Is it just me or is this place kind of meta?

Cynder: It really is. Still kind of fun.

 **And that wraps up today's portion of the tour. As you noticed, this map has more 4th Wall breaks than any I've done yet. I couldn't help myself, particularly with Tracer getting involved. Too funny! So, where's our next stop? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	83. Rialto Interactions

**Welcome one and all to a very special event. Today, April 6, is a very special day for me, as it is actually my birthday. And to celebrate, I'm giving a gift to all of you who read my stuff, an update to every active story! And our Overwatch Update is particularly special, as today is the three part update I've needed to do ever since the Paris map got added. But we're not starting in Paris, rather we're starting slightly south and east, in the lovely city of Venice, on Rialto! So let's get going!**

Spyro

So this is where Blackwatch fell.

Hard to believe Talon operates out of a city this... model.

(In the Galleria D'Arte Omnica) Leonora Botruvio. One of the greatest in modern Omnic art.

(At the Restaurant) I've eaten here before. The saltimboco is to die for.

Cynder

Did Antonio deserve it? Definitely.

A city where old and new blend seamlessly. A sight rarely seen in Europe.

(In the Galleria D'Arte Omnica) Now this piece speaks to me.

(At the Restaurant) This place looks a lot better when Talon soldiers aren't trying to kill you at it.

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: So this is the place, eh?

Reaper: I won't apologize if that's what you're asking.

Moira: At least this time we won't miss the Masquerade.

Spyro: Good thing, I've got just the mask for it!

Cynder: Tell me, Moira. What do you see?

Moira: My eye was never one for art.

Reaper: He had it coming.

Cynder: Antonio only had himself to blame.

 **By the way, there's a musical reference somewhere in this chapter. If you can spot it, let me know. I'm actually curious to see if anyone can.**


	84. Paris Interactions

**Now we head towards France, for a stop at the newest map in game, Paris! Let's not waste any more time! In we go!**

Spyro

Ah, Paris. A lovely city to be a hotbed of activity.

Looks like Liberte has been here. He's good, no Banksy but he's good.

(Outside Le Deux Escargots) I've never understood why the French make a delicacy out of snails.

(Inside Maison Marat) Let's hope the city doesn't leave here entirely outraged. We don't need more riots!

Cynder

We almost went on our honeymoon here, but ended up going to Oasis. Paris is too cliche for that.

So Junkrat and Mako came here just to steal desserts? Those guys are weird.

(Outside Le Deux Escargots) Having been forced to live on snails for years, I don't see the culinary appeal.

(Inside Maison Marat) Pretty fancy for politics. Though, the Omnic rights legislation being passed is revolutionary in Western Europe.

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: You guys came here just to steal some desserts?

Roadhog: Pretty pointless at that, they weren't worth the hype. Still pretty good though.

Zenyatta: It is good to see Omnic rights progressing in the West.

Spyro: Told you they'd catch up to the East eventually.

Cynder: So, what's your opinion on the new Omnic rights legislation here?

Roadhog: Undecided.

Zenyatta: May the Iris bring great fortune to this meeting.

Cynder: Indeed it shall.


	85. Chateau Guillard Interactions

**Now to conclude Part I of this birthday update thing, we head to the ancestral home of Widowmaker, Chateau Guillard. Let's get moving!**

Spyro

Pre-Revolution architecture, nice. Needs some fixing up, but I think we can pull this off.

So this is Amelie's ancestral home. Lovely place.

(In the study) Amelie, you really shouldn't leave your computer out like this. Someone's going to learn a secret mission like this!

(By the statue in the central courtyard) Matriarch of the Guillard family? Or someone more important?

Cynder

With a bit of help and a little TLC, this place'll be back to it's splendor in no time!

Amelie left this place to us in the event of her death. (Sighs) Curse you, Widowmaker.

(In the study) Okay, looks like we need to work with Amelie on her choice of code name. You need to do more than change your first name!

(By the statue in the central courtyard) Well now, who is this? Mrs. Guillard perhaps?

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: This is a lovely place, Amelie.

Widowmaker: Perhaps it's grandeur will be restored after all.

Tracer: A little fancy for my tastes.

Spyro: Are you just trying to dislike it because Amelie owns it?

Cynder: This place would make a great base for Dragonwatch.

Widowmaker: I would be honored to see my family home put to good use.

Tracer: Admittedly it is a nice view.

Cynder: You'll learn to like this place eventually, Lena.

 **And that wraps up Part I of this special birthday update. Part II takes place in Soul Calibur, which yes, is updated twice today. I won't let a special interfere with my normal schedule. So, only 6 maps remain, and with the promised movesets, that means 7 chapters. We're wrapping up nicely here. So, where will our world tour take us next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	86. Petra Interactions

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! Our world tour is beginning to wrap up as we settle into the sands for a stop in Jordan to visit Petra! Let's get a move on, we haven't got time to waste!**

Spyro

Time to put the Master's in Archaeology to work! Shame I forgot my fedora and bullwhip.

This place has links to Ilios, and maybe to Ayutthaya. We know that much. But what are they...?

(On the upper levels of Petra) Hera, Athena, Aphrodite. Just like in Ilios. But what does it mean?

(When trapped on the crumbling floor) At least it's not a giant boulder!

Cynder

I swear, Spyro is like a kid in a candy store out here! Truth be told, so am I.

I hope Reinhardt learned something from the last time we were here. Like how to talk to a lady.

(At the archaeologists' tent) Well now, what have we here?

(When trapped on the crumbling floor) I hate these ancient death traps!

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: This place holds so many secrets, perhaps some should remain that way...

Pharah: You're waxing philosophical today. Feeling okay?

Ana: This place has always fascinated me.

Spyro: A city built into a cliffside definitely stirs some questions. Just the way I like it!

Cynder: I've seen drones like those in Oasis. Is this their project?

Moira: I wish I knew. Archaeology was a separate ministry.

Reinhardt: I know what I said hurt you, Cynder.

Cynder: GOOD! It only took you seven years! Let's hope you learn from this!


	87. Ecopoint Antarctica Interactions

**Now we trade the heat of Petra for the frigid temperatures of Ecopoint Antarctica. Let's see what happens!**

Spyro

We never did figure out what was causing that climate weirdness. Here's hoping we can at some point.

I can remember there was one hell of a snowball fight out here one year. Mei won, unsurprisingly.

(In the Cryostasis room) Fate truly is cold... Figuratively and literally...

(Staring at the helipad) That must've been one crazy storm! The helicopter is literally frozen over!

Cynder

This place was built for noble means, too bad it hit a tragic end...

If Mei's stories are to be believed, there's still some rations around here. Not going anywhere near them.

(In the Cryostasis room) Ancestors have mercy on their souls...

(In the climatology lab) What brought on this storm? Will we ever know?

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: You can stay in the dropship if this is too uncomfortable, Mei.

Mei: No. I need to face this.

Winston: I still remember the first time I came here! Hard to forget being mistaken for a yeti.

Spyro: I thought that was just a rumor!

Cynder: Your survival defied all odds.

Mei: I still sometimes wish I didn't.

Winston: I wonder if the data on that storm is still salvageable...

Cynder: Let's not get our hopes up, but it's worth a shot.

 **And that concludes today's section of the maps! Next time, we're off to a new destination, but where exactly? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	88. Ayutthaya Interactions

**Welcome back to the Overwatch Interactions series! Our world tour is nearing it's end, but we've still got a lot to do! Our first stop, historic Thailand, to explore the ruins of Ayutthaya. Let's see how everything goes!**

Spyro

Is it weird that I feel like playing chess any time I'm here?

The ancient and the modern, this close together. It really makes you think.

(At the enemy Flag) Looks like we got here just in time! Two more seconds and this wall would be destroyed!

(At their own Flag) I hate being stuck at base while the team goes on a mission.

Cynder

Siam's about to be the witness to the ultimate test of organizational fitness.

Great. When Spyro sees this place, he's going to get philosophical again.

(At the enemy Flag) What were they looking for here anyways?

(At their own Flag) These little ponds have always been calming to me.

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: What's your game here, Akande?

Doomfist: If I told you, it wouldn't exactly work.

Reaper: No hat and bullwhip?

Spyro: Left the bullwhip at customs, the hat's only for formal events.

Cynder: I wouldn't think a techie like you could survive in a ruin like this.

Sombra: I know more than you'd think about this place.

Moira: Fascinating, isn't it? How did they build a place like this?

Cynder: Perhaps some things are best left unknown.

 **Fun challenge for you, Spyro and Cynder each have a line in their sections referencing a song and it's source. If anyone can tell me what it is, good for you!**


	89. Necropolis Interactions

**Now we trade the sweltering jungles around Ayutthaya for a night trip through the deserts of Egypt, visiting Ana's hideout of the Necropolis. Let's get moving!**

Spyro

How can Ana settle in a place this creepy?

So this is where Captain Amari hid out?

(In Ana's Lair) How long was she down here?!

(At the Reaper-tracking Computer) Why was she following Reyes?

Cynder

The City of the Dead. These places always give me the creeps.

One thought dead, hiding among the dead. Clever, Ana. Clever.

(In Ana's Lair) Why am I not surprised she couldn't leave that teapot behind?

(At the Reaper-tracking Computer) Hmm... interesting.

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: You sure picked a creepy place to settle down.

Ana: That was intentional. Keeps the curious away.

Soldier 76: How did you find this place?!

Spyro: The question that _should_ be asked is why are _you_ here?!

Cynder: And here I thought Ana dumped you.

Soldier 76: I'm just taking refuge here. We're friends, nothing more.

Ana: I'm guessing you're about to say you think this place is creepy.

Cynder: It is, but it's perfectly ironic for you as well.

 **And that wraps up today's section of our Overwatch world tour! Next time, the final two locations before our tour ends. But the story isn't quite over yet. There's still Spyro and Cynder's moveset chapters, but all in all, this story doesn't have many legs left to stand on in terms of material. But, worry not, once there's enough, I might make a sequel. But enough of the future. So, where to next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	90. Black Forest Interactions

**Welcome one and all, to the Spring/Easter Special! Something to get everyone into a genuinely good mood as we head into spring, or autumn if you're in the southern hemisphere. This is Part I, and we're starting with the final two destinations on our Overwatch map tour. Rest assured though, the story will still resume at the usual time, with Spyro and Cynder's moveset chapters! But for now, we are taking a second stop in Germany, to visit the lovely and mysterious Black Forest. So let's get moving!**

Spyro

Old towns left to rot always creep me out. The sense of decay terrifies me.

They say one of my ancestors fought a witch in these woods. I really don't know for sure.

(Looking out to the horizon) Does anyone know where we are exactly? I can't see a landmark for miles!

(Staring at the high towers) Okay, anybody getting serious RPG vibes right now?

Cynder

Nature reclaims everything, even us, given enough time. Wow, that sounded nihilistic.

This forest is said to be home to ancient supernatural forces. We best tread carefully, else we anger a witch.

(Looking out to the horizon) A place lost to the mists of time, forgotten as the world moves on.

(Staring at the high towers) Reminds me of Concurrent Skies. Both like home and like hell at the same time...

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: Reinhardt, do you even know where we are?

Reinhardt: I don't know... could this be Adlersbrunn?

Mercy: Something about this place unnerves me.

Spyro: You're not the only one, Dr. Ziegler.

Cynder: They say witches roam these woods, just waiting to entice the unsuspecting into a deal. They could be anywhere, even standing next to you...

DVa: I know you're just trying to scare me, Cynder! And it's working...

Reinhardt: I always thought Adlersbrunn was a myth!

Cynder: We haven't been able to confirm that's where we are.


	91. Castillo Interactions

**Now as we leave the Black Forest, we find ourselves at our final destination, overlooking Dorado in the fortress of Castillo. So let's not waste a moment!**

Spyro

So this is where Sombra hides. The shadow is about to see the light.

Los Muertos has a heavy presence here, stay on your toes.

(Overlooking Dorado) The stranglehold of Los Muertos ends here.

(In Sombra's hideout) What were you working on...?

Cynder

Sombra cannot hide forever...

Los Muertos holds their iron grip from here. No longer...

(Overlooking Dorado) A city of light, overlooked by darkness.

(In Sombra's hideout) The digital scrawlings of a madman.

Map-Specific Interactions

Spyro: Your reign of cyberterror ends here, Sombra.

Sombra: You may think so, but catching me is harder than you think.

Reaper: Thought she left Los Muertos...

Spyro: Probably paying room and board to keep them out of here.

Cynder: What does all of this mean...?

Reaper: Search me...

Sombra: You would not believe how easy it was to get at LumeriCo from here.

Cynder: We'll bring you down from your lofty post.

 **And that, sadly, wraps up not only Castillo, but all the maps in Overwatch. For Part II of the Spring/Easter Special, head for Soul Calibur, there's a real treat in store there. Next time, most of the final chapters, Spyro and Cynder's movesets and classifications. And before anyone asks, there will be something for Storm Rising, but not the Havana map until it is released post event like Rialto. Expect it as part of the three part finale to this story. But no need to worry, I'm already most of the way through writing out my next Friday project. So expect that in May. So, for the finale, tune back in here on Friday. Same time... same channel!**


	92. Dragonwatch: Stormfront Special

**Welcome to the first section in the three part Overwatch Interactions finale. Given the recent event of Storm Rising, I would be remiss if I didn't throw it in. So let's not delay the inevitable any longer! Let's go!**

 **Dragonwatch Mission Report 3025**

Classification: Alpha Level (Highest Priority

Agents: Spyro, Cynder, Baptiste, Genji, Winston (Supervisory)

Mission Overview:

The war against Talon continues, and continues to be a drain on our intel teams. But, all of the work is going to pay off. The Shadow Corps traced Talon council accountnt, Maximilien, back to his old haunts in Havana, Cuba. Under orders from Winston, a hybrid group of Strike Team and Shadow Corps agents will head in and capture Maximilien and uncover what he knows. Cynder and Genji for the Shadow Corps, and Spyro and new recruit Baptiste for the normal Strike Team.

Intro Cinematic

(The scene opens on a street in Havana, down which a fleet of Talon vehicles are moving, carrying Maximillien, their accountant. but as they drive past a certain point, a set of green lights can be seen in the shadows, as Genji emerges and begins following them)

Genji: Target in sight

Winston: About time he shows himself. This is our only chance to capture Maximillien and figure out what Talon is up to. Alright team, take him down!

(As Genji leaps into the fray and starts taking out Talon soldiers, Maximillien's vehicle speeds up, trying to escape, but not before part of the road is hit by what appear to be grenades, launched by Baptiste, sending Maximillien onto a separate route)

Baptiste: Captain, he's heading your way.

(At this point a familiar shadow lands on the top of Maximillien's vehicle, revealing a familiar purple dragon behind it)

Spyro: I've got my claws in him as we speak.

(Just as Spyro rips the hood off the car, revealing Maximillien inside, the driver pulls out a weapon and starts shooting at Spyro. Just as he dodges, a second familiar dragon rises from the driver's shadow)

Cynder: I'd keep my eyes on the road if I were you.

(As Cynder wrestles with the driver, the car takes a hit into a nearby building. Maximillien gets out of the car and runs into a nearby market crowd as Genji and Baptiste catch up to Spyro and Cynder)

Travelling to the Distillery

Baptiste: That could have gone better.

Spyro: Rocky start aside, our goal remains the same. Capture Maximilien alive.

Genji: Let us hope a storm doesn't roll in like last time.

Baptiste: Genji, this is Cuba, and it's hurricane season. If there's a storm, it's going to hit us.

Genji: Are you a betting man?

Baptiste: You're on.

Cynder: (Frustrated sigh) Winston, we lost Maximilien in the crowd. Any clue where he might be headed?

Winston: He's already closed most of his holdings in town, aside from one.

Baptiste: I'm willing to bet it's the rum distillery.

Winston: Bingo. And there's a storm rolling in, so try to get out of there quickly.

Spyro: Why does an Omnic even _need_ a rum distillery? It's not like he can drink it!

Cynder: Money laundering front.

Genji: Not to mention an obsession with making money.

Baptiste: And now you know why I'm a teetotaler.

At the Distillery Doors

Baptiste: Don Rumbotico distillery, dead ahead.

Genji: Hopefully things will be easier this time around.

Cynder: Rule 13 of the Shadow Corps, Genji. Don't get your hopes up.

Spyro: Winston, we've made it to the distillery, and Maximillien's guards are down.

Winston: Breaching the door as we speak. Should be down in 5 seconds. Go get him, team!

Spyro: Roger that, General.

Winston: Be aware, our satellites can't see inside the distillery. Once you get in, we're blind.

Cynder: No worries, Winston. I operate best in darkness.

Genji: As do I.

Winston: Best of luck team!

Inside the Distillery

Spyro: Winston? Do you read me? (Frustrated sigh) Comms are down.

Baptiste: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Cynder: You're not alone, Baptiste.

Cynder: (As the Talon soldiers start firing) It's a trap!

Baptiste: Really should have seen this coming with Max!

Genji: This is starting to seem really familiar!

Spyro: These Talon goons are no joke!

Genji: We have faced thousands of them before!

Baptiste: And thankfully for you guys, I know all their tactics.

Clearing out the Distillery

Cynder: Distillery's clear, ambush averted.

Spyro: By the skin of our teeth.

Winston: Team, come in! Something took out the comm lines. What's happening in there!?

Spyro: No need to worry, Winston. We're fine.

Cynder: The distillery was a trap. No sign of Maximillien anywhere.

Winston: If I know him like I think I do, he's headed to a sea fort modified for a helipad nearby.

Cynder: We're on the way!

Genji: We are going to need something to breach the sea fort's gates.

Baptiste: I can make that work. Just need a large enough shell to carry a couple modified biotic grenades

Cynder: That old car over there should work. And just our luck! They're selling it.

Spyro: You guys get to work, I'll pay the owner for it.

Heading to the Sea Fort

Cynder: I got to hand it to you, Baptiste. If this works, it'll be awesome.

Baptiste: You can count on my work, Cynder.

Spyro: Our favorite Haitian MacGyver hasn't failed us yet!

Genji: Sea Fort in sight!

Baptiste: And so's Max's cavalry!

Cynder: I'm seeing an assassin, two snipers, and one or two Heavy Assault troopers.

Spyro: Time to kick some Talon tail!

Breaching the Sea Fort

Spyro: Start the breach! Maximillien is about to get away and that storm is closing in!

Baptiste: Setting the charge as we speak, just keep them off me!

Cynder: Here we go, again with the breaches.

Genji: Hopefully this one goes faster than in Rialto!

Spyro: If this works, I'm cooking dinner.

Baptiste: Hope you know how to make pork griot, because this is going to work.

Cynder: Don't get your hopes up there. Last time Spyro cooked pork they had to fumigate the cafeteria for a week.

Genji: Still tasted pretty good though.

(Spyro finishes the Breach prep) Spyro: Breach is ready, stand back!

(Baptiste finishes the Breach prep) Baptiste: Stand back everybody, unless you want to get blown up.

(Cynder finishes the Breach prep) Cynder: Breach is set! Hope this works!

(Genji finishes the Breach prep) Genji: Breach is prepared, and just in time too!

Conclusion

Thankfully, Baptiste's ingenuity paid off, and we got in there just in time to stop Maximillien from taking off. Once we got both Genji and Baptiste to not murder him, we cuffed him and "escorted" him back to Dragonwatch HQ in Gibraltar, ready to find out what he knows. It took a few days of work, but Cynder got him to crack. He spilled the beans on everything Doomfist was working on, admittedly in a cryptic riddle, but we got something.

Maximillien was found dead in his holding cell the following morning. Based on the markings left in his cell, written in whatever Maximillien has as his blood, Talon got him. Death to traitors I guess. The message read that an old enemy would return as Talon rose. So.. no help there. But it leaves quite a few questions. How did Talon know we had him? And who killed him? And as much as I would hate to ask it: Is there a mole in Dragonwatch?

 **And on that spooky note, we conclude Stormfront. But the day is not over yet, we still have Spyro and Cynder's classifications and movesets to cover before we wrap this up! So let's not waste any time!**


	93. Spyro Hero Profile

**Now, we are into the final two chapters in this story, Spyro and Cynder's "Hero Profiles", essentially their Hero type, movesets, and Ultimates. So, let's not wait any longer, it's time to do this!**

Hero Profile: Spyro.

Occupation: Strike Team Commander, Dragonwatch.

Base of Operations: Watchpoint Gibraltar

Role: Support

Story:

The Purple Dragon of Legend, Spyro and three of his friends: Cynder, Ember, and Flame were quickly drawn to Overwatch, hoping to make a change in this world. Sadly, the downfall of Overwatch is well known, and Spyro was hit pretty hard in the end, losing Ember and Flame in the process. Since then, he and the surviving friend, Cynder, had wandered the world, searching for some way to help, when Winston activated the Recall. Spyro and Cynder were among the first to respond. After electing Winston the acting General, Spyro was appointed Strike Team Commander, gathering friend and former enemy alike to replenish the depleted organization, and thus Overwatch was reborn, as Dragonwatch.

Play Style:

Spyro can deal large amounts of damage with Earth, Lightning, and Ice for sure, but his true strength relies on healing his allies, somehow using his Fire element to give them a Phoenix-like regeneration effect. But this is only when he is calm. If he gets angry, dark energy will surge through his body, and you will regret every mistake you ever made. And when he is strong enough, Spyro can release an Aether Burst, which gives everyone on his team a power and health boost.

Moveset:

Primary Fire: Fireball/"Phoenix Blessing"

Spyro releases a ball of fire likely infused with Aether that burns enemies when hit, but somehow heals allies and gives those at full health a slight regenerative effect for 10 seconds.

Secondary Fire: Lightning Strike/Polar Vortex/Rockslide

Depending on the direction he looks in while using this move, Spyro either summons a bolt of lightning, a raging blizzard, or a barrage of boulders to destroy the opposing team. Looking up triggers the Lightning Strike, down triggers the Polar Vortex, and looking straight ahead triggers the Rockslide.

Ability: Dark Transformation

Upon sustaining enough damage, Spyro will turn into his Dark form, giving him a rush of adrenaline and numbing his pain receptors, allowing him to go full savage on his opponents, giving them little time to regret their actions as he tears them apart.

Ultimate Ability: Aether Burst

When his power is at its zenith, Spyro releases a burst of Aether, his true element, healing all allies nearby and giving them 25 seconds of invulnerability and increased damage while damaging enemies and causing 25 seconds of lingering damage and weakened attack power.

 **I bet nobody expected Spyro to be a Support Hero. But anyways, let's move on to Cynder, and wrap this long-running tale up.**


	94. Cynder Hero Profile

**This is it, the final chapter of this long-running story. But rest assured, once Overwatch gets more content, I will consider returning. This is not truly the end, but the beginning of a dormancy period. So let's not wait any longer, let's do this!**

Hero Profile: Cynder

Occupation: Shadow Corps Commander, Dragonwatch

Base of Operations: Watchpoint Gibraltar

Role: Damage

Story:

Cynder has had a hard-knock life, to put it mildly. Kidnapped before she was even born, exposed to dark energy and corrupted into a twisted assassin, being forced to kill thousands of innocent people. It's a wonder she's not permanently catatonic. But thankfully for everyone, once she was rescued by Spyro, she turned her abilities to the side of good, eventually joining Overwatch's black-ops unit, Blackwatch. But ultimately, she ended up taking a leave of absence after having troubles with Jesse McCree and Reinhardt Wilhelme, just in time to see Overwatch fall. But once the Recall was activated, Cynder came back in a heartbeat, alongside Spyro. Cynder was then immediately appointed head of the new Blackwatch, the Shadow Corps, reuniting with old allies in the process.

Play Style:

Cynder is swift and merciless. Her elements are designed to kill, as are the blades attached to her wings and tail. While her Wind powers can boost agility in her teammates, the other three: Poison, Fear, and Shadow; are made to deal lingering damage. Additionally, when she is at full power, Cynder lets the darkness flow through her, creating the Corruption Wave, which gives all enemies extreme lingering damage which kills all but the heartiest in mere minutes.

Moveset:

Primary Fire: Poison Sting/Banshee Cry/Gust of Death

Depending on the direction in which Cynder is looking, she will use one of her elements to inflict damage upon her opponents by either poisoning them, causing them to hallucinate their worst fear, or simply blowing them into walls. Looking up triggers the Banshee Cry, down triggers the Poison Sting, and looking straight ahead unleashes the Gust of Death.

Secondary Fire: Shadow Flame

Cynder releases a burst of dark flames in rapid succession, much like Genji's shurikens, that deal massive amounts of lingering damage for around 15 seconds per hit. Any allies in the path of such an attack, as well as Cynder herself, will be damaged as well, though it is not lingering, but generally speaking use sparingly and avoid spamming.

Ability: Dark Cynder

When low enough on health, Cynder's corrupted defense instincts kick in and transform her into her dark form, allowing her to rampage across the screen until her health regens a bit. Anyone who gets in the way will be hurt, regardless if they are friend or foe.

Ultimate Ability: Corruption Wave

Cynder releases all the dark energy stored in her veins onto the battlefield in the form of a shockwave attack which heals allies to a degree while paralyzing and dealing massive amounts of lingering damage to her enemies. However, Cynder is paralyzed during this move as well, leaving her vulnerable to attack.

 **And, sadly, that wraps up this portion of the story of Dragonwatch. No need to fear though, once more content is added to Overwatch, I might just return. You never know. But for now, on this 94th chapter, I must call it completed. So for now, for the world of Overwatch, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


End file.
